Gravity
by whitenails13
Summary: Set after season 3. Jane struggles with her feelings for Maura.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! First of all, This is actually a project of mine in my writing class. The teacher asked us to write a story, just that, a story. So I did. Hahaha. I haven't gotten my paper back so this is kind of a gauge of how I did so please drop some reviews! I tweaked it a bit, the one I passed is a bit more appropriate for school.**_

_**This is the very first time i've ever written a fanfic. It was more than hard to write someone really intelligent like Dr. Isles but I gave it a go. Please help me fix some mistakes that I may overlooked. You will also see that i used ':' I've only written scripts for school plays, not much stories. Sorry about that. Lastly, the story picks up after Season 3 but I decided to cut out the baby part. Didn't really like Lydia angle. Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

It has been a month since the Dennis fiasco. Maura took a few days off work but came back because the work was piling up. When she came back, Jane was waiting on her office. Jane welcomed her and asked her if she was okay to work. She honestly wasn't but had no choice. She did her best to hide her feelings and flashed a smile. Everyday since, she's been faking. She drowned herself in work to avoid all of what she was feeling. She did what she was good at, what's normal to her. As days went on, she actually felt fine. Her faking caught up with actually being fine. She would occasionally look over her shoulder still but the fear is slowly starting to disappear.

Jane felt something clicked when she saw Maura almost die in Dennis' hands. For a minute, she knew losing Maura could actually happen and she couldn't do anything about it. When Maura survived, she couldn't deny it anymore. She had feelings for her best friend, feelings that skirted the line of being best friends. She loved Maura. She's been having a hard time with it since that night. She desperately needed to say what she feels but she wasn't sure if Maura could accept it. It was too much of a risk. It killed her that they couldn't be together like how she wanted. Maura being flirty more than usual isn't helping either. She wanted to ask if it means something but she's too scared. She figured she should just take advantage of the situation. They eventually went back to normal but Jane knew it wouldn't be the same. Everything would mean so much more.

Jane looked at Maura. She looked very interested with what's playing on the TV. She, on the other hand, couldn't be more bored. Maura's watching some documentary about cloning. She couldn't understand for the life of her how Maura could find this interesting. Maura even had a bit of smile on her face.

**Jane: **That's it. I'm getting beer

Jane propped herself up using her elbows. Maura looked at her, reached for her right hand and yanked it down. Jane was caught off balance and plopped down the couch. Jane looked at Maura annoyed.

**Jane: **What? I'm just getting a beer!

**Maura:** I told you, no alcohol, Jane. You drink one bottle and you pass out.

Jane looked at Maura and sighed.

**Jane:** Maura, i'm pretty sure the alcohol has nothing to do with me passing out. By the way, passing out? I was asleep on the couch. It's not like I'm not dead to the world.

**Maura:** Really?

Maura looked at Jane with one eyebrow raised.

**Jane: **Yes, Maura. Really.

**Maura:** Two nights ago, you started dozing off in the middle of a fantasti-

**Jane:** You should really work on your definition of fantastic

Maura ignored her and continued, this time looking tougher.

**Maura: **_Fantastic... _documentary about the Machu Picchu and you hogged the sofa. I couldn't concentrate. I was trying to wake you up but nothing worked. I missed a lot of important information!

Jane stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes at Maura. Little did she know, she was awake at the time. She was taking advantage of the situation to cuddle with Maura. She ended up actually sleeping in her lap.

**Jane: **You missed a lot- I woke up with a sore neck! Frost and Korsak thought I had a 'wild night' when I couldn't be more bored.

Maura took a deep breath. She didn't want to argue anymore. She looked at the TV and appeared hurt. Jane raised an eyebrow to this and smiled at her.

**Maura:** Fine. Get your beer.

Jane stood up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grab a bottle.

**Jane**: You want one?

**Maura:** No, thank you.

Maura said in the primmest way ever. She was trying to hide her annoyance at the fact that Jane won again. Jane though, found it adorable. She went back to the couch and started drinking.

**Maura:** Just so you know, my lap is not available for sleeping tonight.

Jane laughed at this as she drank the beer. She could say thousands of studies without even thinking but not when it comes to this kind of conversations. Maura had a way of formulating sentences that always come out sounding wrong.

**Jane:** Got it.

As much as she wanted to cuddle to Maura, she respected the blonde's wishes. Maura continued to watch the boring documentary while she finished the beer. Jane would occasionally look at Maura and marvel at her beauty. Maura would catch her and smile back. Jane knows this is just Maura being nice but she wished there was something more behind those smiles.

* * *

Jane felt a light slap on her face. She sprung awake.

**Jane:** What happened? Did the narrator die?

**Maura:** You fell asleep, again.

Maura said as she crossed her arms. She was standing in front of Jane who is sprawled on the couch. Jane flashed an awkward smile and sat up.

**Jane: **Sorry, Maur. I was tired.

**Maura:** From what? Eating all day? It's Sunday, Jane.

_Busted._ Maura picked up the beer bottle and the bowl of chips and went to the kitchen. Jane felt bad that she let down her friend, who's only wants is for her to watch something that she loves. Jane stood up and walked to the counter. She looked at Maura while she washed the bowl the chips was in.

**Jane:** I'm sorry. I promise, I'll watch whatever you want and I wont fall asleep. I'm sorry.

Maura washed her hands and dried it off with a towel. She faced Jane after, still with a stern look on her face. Jane smiled at her genuinely, pleading with her eyes to forgive her. Maura gave in.

**Maura: **I forgive you, Jane. Atleast you woke up this time.

Jane felt her cheeks burn. She laughed nervously.

**Jane:** Ha. Right, um... you said your lap isn't available for sleeping tonight so I didn't. So, are you going home now?

Maura looked at her then looked at the clock. Jane bit her lips in anticipation.

**Maura:** It's late and I'm sure you don't mind sharing the bed.

Jane wanted to thrust her hands in the air but she kept cool and nodded.

**Jane:** I don't mind.

Maura smiled.

**Maura:** Okay then.

She said cheerfully. Jane watched as Maura walked to her bedroom, with a little more swaying of the hips as usual. She blushed again. Jane then heard the water running. She took this opportunity to get dressed for bed. She wore a low cut black tank top and some sweats, tousled her hair and sprayed some perfume. Jane was already on the bed when Maura came out of the bathroom. She was just wearing a towel, her hair all wet. The scene made Jane gulp. She tried to cover it up by noticing that this is the first time Maura ever took a shower at her place.

**Jane: **Since when do you take showers before sleeping?

**Maura: **Uh... since always?

**Jane:** No. This is the first time.

Maura sat on the other side of the bed, her back to Jane. She looked back at her.

**Maura:** Well, maybe here but I always take a bath before I sleep Jane.

**Jane:** You're gonna get my pillows wet, Maura. You're not sleeping here.

Jane took the pillows on Maura's side and put in in her side of the bed.

**Maura:** Fine. Can I borrow your hair dryer?

Jane stood up and grabbed the hair dryer from the medicine cabinet. She doesn't use it much as she liked her hair to air dry. Now, she got why Maura bought her one months ago out of the blue. Jane handed the hair dryer to Maura and lied back down. She picked up a book on her bedside table and started reading. When Maura started drying her hair though, Jane found it hard to concentrate. She ended up just putting the book down. She turned away from Maura. After some more minutes, the sound shut off and Jane got comfortable.

**Maura:** Jane, can you put some on my back?

Jane snapped her head.

**Jane:** Your what?

Maura twisted to Jane and made a bottle of lotion appear.

**Maura:** Please, Jane?

Jane stopped for a moment. She knew she wanted to do this more than anything but she knows she's entering a dangerous territory. She could lose her grip here, being this close to Maura.

**Maura:** Jane, please? Don't make me beg.

Jane moved and took the lotion from Maura. Maura moved her hair out of the way, exposing her silky smooth skin. Jane hands started to tremble as she got some lotion on it.

**Jane: **Do you do... um...all this before you go to bed?

**Maura:** Yes. Hydrating your skin is very important, Jane. You should do this every night too.

Jane started rubbing lotion on Maura's back. She straightened her back a little and could peek at Maura's cleavage. She got all hot and bothered. She swallowed. She took off her hands from Maura's back before she did anything else stupid.

**Jane:** Done. Let's go to bed.

**Maura: **What?...

Jane could swear that Maura sounded upset when she took of her hands from her. She rubbed her fingers on her sweats and put back the pillows on Maura's side. She closed her eyes hard and tried hard to fall asleep. Maura, on the other hand, smirked at Jane's reaction and went back to the bathroom where she dressed. When she went back to bed, Jane was already sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The actual story that I did originally was much longer than this. I had to squeeze in many chapters into one. Like this one. I plan to just have 5 chapters in this. The original story had like 25. I kept the seemingly important parts of course but the story is choppy. Still, thank you for reading._**

* * *

Jane eyes opened at about 07:00 am. A midst sleepiness, she noticed a warm body next to her. A body that's a little closer than she was used too. She looked down and saw Maura's hands on her toned abs, her head nuzzled on her neck. She was spooning her. Panic immediately set in. She cannot be this close to Maura. She thought of breaking away even though she would disrupt the blonde's seemingly sound sleep.

**Maura: **You smell good.

Jane froze. Did Maura just say that she smells good? She might still be dreaming. She pinched herself and then knew that she wasn't. Then, it must be Maura who's still dreaming. Her mind contemplated if she should just stay like this for a few more minutes or just settle to this. Her heart started pounding.

**Maura:** What time is it?

Maura was not asleep. Jane then broke away from Maura and stood up. Maura was fully awaken by this.

**Jane:** It's 07:00, Maura. Get up.

**Maura:** It's just 07:00. Why are you up so early?

**Jane:** Monday. Cases will uh.. come in.

Jane couldn't even make sentences that made sense. Maura sat up and nodded. Jane noticed that she looked a little somber.

**Jane:** I'm gonna take a bath.

**Maura:** I'm gonna head out.

Jane couldn't explain it but that statement from Maura broke her heart. She couldn't explain why exactly so she looked into Maura's eyes. She couldn't be sure but she saw some hints of sadness of her eyes too. Jane tried to revive the situation.

**Jane:** You don't have to go. I'll prepare breakfast.

**Maura:** I need to change, Jane. I'll see you later?

Jane nodded. Maura stood up. They looked at each other at first then Maura leaned into Jane and hugged her. Jane was caught off guard but hugged back. They broke off and Maura headed for the door. Before she went out, Maura looked back and smiled at her.

Jane was left dumbfounded. She sat back down in her bed and just stared at the air. She replayed all that has happened and she still couldn't understand why it did. Everything happened so fast. As bad as it sounds, Jane was hanging more with Maura to take advantage of little moments that they can't have at work. That was a hell of a moment and Jane backed away. _Why? _Jane was so upset at herself that she lied back down and threw a pillow over her face.

* * *

**Korsak: **Jane? Are you okay?

**Jane:** Huh?

Korsak and Frost looked at each other and then looked at Jane. Jane raised both her eyebrows to the two men.

**Korsak:** Something's bothering you.

**Jane:** No. what makes you say that?

**Frost: **Well, for one, you don't have any cuticles left.

Jane shot Frost an annoyed look. Korsak giggled.

**Korsak:** What's bothering you?

_Maura._

**Korsak:** Maura.

Jane was alarmed.

**Jane:** What?! No.

_How did they know?_ Korsak and Jane has been together for a long time now, they know each other almost more than most people will but there's no way her behavior said that she was thinking of Maura. She ate her cuticles when she's bothered about something, yes but she didn't say anything to clue in that it was Maura. She then saw Maura come in, folder in hand. The blonde smiled at the three.

**Maura:** Sergeant Detective Korsak, here's the results you wanted.

She handed the folder. Korsak accepted it and nodded. Jane was able to recollect herself and breath a little easier. She then noticed how beautiful Maura was today. She looked better than ever wearing a tight leather skirt and a surprisingly low cut salmon top. The outfit was a very sexy version of what Maura usually wears. Again, Jane looked at her best friend a little too long than normal.

**Korsak:** Thank you, Dr. Isles.

Korsak went back to his desk and Maura walked over to Jane's table. She sat on the chair next it. Jane looked up and smiled. Maura returned.

**Maura:** So, lunch later?

**Jane:** Sure.

Jane examined Maura's face, looking for hints of awkwardness after the morning they just had. Maura seemed okay. The look on her face that she had earlier was gone. It was like it never happened. Jane suddenly felt very embarrassed about herself. Now, she feels like she's making it all up in her head.

**Maura:** See you later, Jane.

Maura touched her right arm and squeezed it. She stood up and transferred her hand to Jane's shoulder before she walked away. Jane ignored Maura's touch, she took a deep breath and thought about what happened again with a clearer mind. If Maura wasn't affected by what just happened earlier, maybe there really is nothing there. Maybe they're just friends and Maura's getting more comfortable because she has been. She did sleep on her lap.

**Jane:** Huh.

Finally, a logical answer. As much as it hurt her to shut down that part of her that's saying there's something there, her head won. She tried to erase the yesterday and this morning's memory and went back to her old self.

* * *

As Jane walked to Maura's office, she convinced herself that she was over it. Jane knew that if she would be described by anyone, she would be described as tough. She could easily bury down those feelings even if it was towards Maura. She was determined to do so.

**Jane:** Maura?

Maura looked up from the papers she was reading and flashed a smile at Jane.

**Maura: **Yes, Jane?

Jane walked towards her. Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane.

**Maura:** Do you want something from me?

Now, Jane narrowed her eyes at Jane. She stood in the middle of the room.

**Jane:** It's almost lunch time, Maura. You said you wanted to have lunch.

Maura looked at the clock. 11:45 am. She closed the folder and put it on top of the pile to her right.

**Maura: **Oh, yes. I did. Hold on.

Maura opened her drawer and got out a mirror and an expensive lipstick. She looked at the mirror, pouted her lips and put on some lipstick. Jane had no choice but to look at her. After finishing by rubbing her top and bottom lips together, she looked at Jane. Jane quickly snapped out of it when she met eyes with Maura.

**Jane:** Are we doing something special on this lunch? Why the...

Maura got her perfume and spritz some on herself. She also put her hands on her hair and shook twice.

**Jane:** What are you doing?

**Maura:** I feel like I'm not aging well.

Maura stood up and picked up her bag. She walked towards Jane who was still fixated on her, trying to understand the sudden vanity.

**Jane: **You look fine. When did you start thinking about this?

**Maura: **Since I noticed a few lines last night. C'mon.

Maura started walking out her office and Jane was still standing at her office. Confused. She followed immediately when she saw Maura nearing the elevator. Jane stood beside Maura, still couldn't get over the fact that she thinks she is aging badly. Maura turned to her.

**Maura:** Do you think i'm aging badly?

Jane absolutely didn't. Maura is the most beautiful thing she's ever laid her eyes on. She couldn't be more perfect but since she's trying to be normal and all...

**Jane:** No, Maura. You look okay.

The elevator opened and the two ladies got in.

**Maura:** I look okay. Okay, then.

Maura looked hurt with Jane's pick of the adjective. Jane rolled her eyes. As much as loved this woman, Maura can be difficult sometimes. She can easily be very emotional about things.

**Jane:** Maura, you're the most beautiful person I know.

Jane looked at Maura's hazel eyes. She said it seriously. She wanted to know that she doesn't need to be worried with her looks. Maura smiled back and looked into Jane's brown eyes. They looked at each other for another 3 seconds or so before Jane realizing that she haven't even pressed 'G'. She quickly looked away.

**Maura: **Thank you, Jane. That's very nice.

Jane just smiled as she rolled her eyes again. She looked at Maura and she was smiling. Heart pounding, she took a deep breath again. She composed herself. They got off the elevator and as Jane passed by the cafeteria, she noticed something. She stopped and looked closer.

**Jane:** Oh my...

She grabbed Maura and pulled her closer to her. Maura got off balanced and landed on Jane.

**Maura: **What is it, Jane?

Jane moved and hid behind the pinto in the lobby. Maura instinctively followed.

**Jane: **Look at my mother.

Maura then looked at the cafeteria and saw Angela being rather cuddly with Jane's boss. She gasped at the scenery. Jane face registered disgust.

**Jane: **Oh my god, mom. Really? Cavanaugh? If they actually get together, I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

Maura glanced at Jane and touched her shoulder, then smiled at her.

**Maura:** I think it's sweet. Your mother is a lovely person. She deserves a man like Lt. Cavanaugh.

Jane couldn't believe what Maura just said. She shot her a disapproving look. Maura smiled disappeared and her eyes wandered to them again. Finally, Jane pulled Maura's wrist and started walking. Maura followed while still looking at the two. They both got out of the building. While walking to Maura's car...

**Jane: **I have a headache.

Jane rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Maura looked at her.

**Maura: **Because of what you just saw? You know, Jane, there are 200 different types of headaches, classified into two groups...

Maura continued her headache lesson to Jane as they got in the car. Before Maura started the car...

**Jane:** Now, you're giving me the headache. Go to Uncle Rob's.

Maura stopped talking and smiled at Jane. She started driving. After some time, Maura parked at some fancy diner.

**Jane:** Maura? I said Uncle Robs! Why do you get to pick where we're gonna eat?

**Maura:** Because I'm driving Jane.

Jane shook her head and looked down.

**Jane:** Well, if I knew, I wouldn't have let you drive. I don't want to eat here, Maura. I don't even know how to pronounce the name of the restaurant.

Maura sighed at her.

**Maura: **You have to try new things, Jane.

Jane looked at her with big eyes. Then a laugh shot out of her. As annoying as it is, Jane still adored that Maura wanted her to try new things. _If only she would... _Jane erased the thought before she voiced it out. Maura on the other hand, seemed confused with her reaction.

**Jane:** Let's just go to that new diner then, just two streets from here, please? I'm starving.

**Maura:** I have never tried this place. Please, Jane? I'll treat you.

Maura then smiled enthusiastically at her. Her smile was so wide that her dimples showed. Jane had a lump in her throat.

**Jane:** Maura, I don't think they're gonna let me in.

**Maura:** Why?

**Jane:** Are you kiddi-

Jane pointed to the waitress on the window. The waitress was wearing something that put Jane's best blazer to shame.

**Jane:** Look! The waitress looks better than me, that's why.

Maura looked at her with caring eyes. She laced her hands with Jane's and used the other hand to turn Jane's face to her. Jane was surprised at Maura's actions. She knew this is nothing but Maura showing affection to a friend who's feeling a little insecure but she didn't need this right now.

**Jane: **Don't kiss me.

Jane then backed up while Maura laughed.

**Maura: **You're beautiful, Jane. You don't have to be concerned with what you're wearing. You wear clothes beautifully.

Jane smiled awkwardly. The lump in her throat was making it harder for her to breath. Maura's smile was melting her armor, her sarcastic self. She knew she had to regain control before she makes a move that she would regret. She shook her head in approval, still looking unsure. Maura smile got wider then she thrust one fist in the air.

**Maura: **Yes!

_She was just saying all that? _Jane couldn't help but be hurt with what just happened.

**Jane:** I'm ordering everything on the menu.

Maura giggled as they got in the restaurant. She walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. The hostess happily obliged but still shot Jane a look. Jane was tempted to show her her badge so she would stop judging her because of how she looked. The hostess escorted them to a table and handed them the menus.

**Hostess:** A waiter will be right with you.

**Jane:** Fan-freaking-tastic!

**Maura: **Thank you.

Maura then shot Jane a look.

**Maura: **You're gonna get us kicked out of here.

**Jane:** Okay, sorry.

Jane looked at the menu and saw nothing familiar. It wasn't her first time in this kind of restaurants, Maura has taken her to these kinds of places before. But she didn't dare to order. The last time she did, she ended up eating an animal's intestines. She looked at Maura who seemed to have made her choice. She probably stared for too long because Maura looked at her.

**Maura:** Jane?

**Jane:** I don't know any of these.

Jane threw the menu on the table and crossed her arms.

**Maura:** I'll order for you okay, Jane?

**Jane:** Please order something that I can actually eat, 'kay, Maura?

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane. She then called a waiter and said a bunch of words that she didn't understand. The waiter nodded and walked off with the menus. Awkward silence settled in. Jane looked at the other couple on the table. It was on old couple that was bickering. They were pretty close and Jane could make out what the couple was talking about. They were arguing about the food. Finally, the old guy cut off the old lady with a kiss. _How sweet._

**Maura:** Jane?

Jane didn't realize that she has been thinking for way too long. She snapped back into reality and saw Maura with a concerned look on her face.

**Jane:** Yeah?

**Maura:** Are you okay? You seemed distracted. What are you thinking?

She immediately redirected and acted alive.

**Jane:** Nothing. Uh, meant to ask you. Have you completely gotten over Dennis?

Maura was surprised with Jane's question but expected it somehow. She knew Dennis would come up as some point.

**Maura:** Well I haven't thought about him for weeks now, Jane. I guess i'm over it.

**Jane:** Will you ever date again?

Maura laughed at the question.

**Maura:** Eventually but not right now. Is anyone asking?

A smile formed on her face.

**Maura:** Are you happy about that?

Jane's breath was caught. She then looked at Maura, who is smiling at her. After what seemed like an eternity, plates started making their way through their table. The food came. Jane was relieved that they now had something to do other than tip toe their way through conversations. Jane looked down at her plate and saw something that she knew. Meat. _Good job, Maura. _She started eating.

**Maura:** You never answered me, Jane. Are you happy that i'm not dating?

The food was outstanding good, Jane didn't bother to put color into Maura's statement.

**Jane:** Well, if you keep dating creeps, yes. You have bad taste in men, Maura.

Maura's eyes widened. The statement was true but still cut through her. She stopped eating and crossed her arms. Jane noticed.

**Jane:** Are you seriously upset about that? You do.

Maura exhaled. It was true. It doesn't take much to swoon her. She loved romance. And once she's under that spell, all of her genius goes out the window. Her usually meticulous eyes misses a lot of things, her usually sound judgement isn't as sharp and she's always bordering on naive. Love is her kyrptonite.

**Maura:** Okay, fine. I may not be as successful with picking mates as I am in other fields in my life.

Jane scoffed with the word Maura just used.

**Maura: **What? You know, not everybody will put up with your abuse.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She has been mocking Maura for her ways since they became friends. She could even remember the first time they saw each other and how she was such a bitch to her. Still, they became friends.

**Jane:** But you love me.

Maura continued eating. She expected a response. A fact, denial or even a funny quip. Nothing. _This is too confusing._ They both were silent until they finished their meals. Maura wasted no time in getting the cheque.

**Jane:** Do you want to split it?

**Maura: **No. I said I would treat you.

**Jane:** Are you mad at me about that crack I made earlier. Be honest, you don't want to get...

Jane stopped and remembered what Maura used to call this. When she remembered she said it in the most annoying way possible.

**Jane: **Urticaria.

Maura was impressed and didn't seem to mind that she was again mocking her. She smiled at Jane.

**Maura:** No. Like you said, I love you too much.

* * *

_**The next chapter might take longer to be posted, to be honest. Exams are coming up. Don't hate me. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is a short one. I had some time and I continued tweaking the original story. There's a new character in this chapter named Catherine. If I could pick someone to play her, I'd pick Julianne Moore. So, for the new character, yay or nay? Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

The ride from the restaurant to the precinct was more than hard for Jane. She thought about what Maura said, "I love you too much" the whole way back to the precinct. Maura on the other hand couldn't be more cheerful, which only made it harder for the brunette. Maura was as per usual doing her google talk about a certain study she read this morning. She wasn't sure if Maura is feeling the awkwardness but she talked for minutes and she's not like that. Maura's suddenly over talkative. Jane would just casually smile and look at her but most of the time, she was looking out the window, trying to clear her mind. It wasn't in Jane's nature to root for there to be murder but that's what she needed right now. She needed the distraction. As soon as Maura parked, Jane thanked her and got out of the car. She practically ran out of the car so she can go back to the table and go back to what she did best. When she got there, she saw Korsak and Frost laughing. _Still no murder. Great. _She sat down on her desk and decided to revisit her open cases.

Maura was finishing off a report when her phone rang. Her heart beat a little faster when she didn't recognize the number. She answered it nonetheless.

**Maura:** This is Dr. Isles.

The other line was silent at first but then started talking.

**Catherine:** Hi. Maura. How are you?

Maura breathing got a little erratic.

**Maura: **Hi. Can I know who's this please?

**Catherine:** Oh, you don't remember me. This is Catherine... Woods. We were friends in college?

Maura started to look back. It didn't take her long before she remembered who Catherine Woods was. She was a memorable part of her college years. She could still picture her alabaster complexion, her green eyes and her cute freckled nose.

**Maura:** Catherine! Oh my gosh, it's been so long. How are you?

**Catherine:** Great, I'm great. I take it you're not mad at me anymore or did you forget what happened?

Maura sighed. _That. _Catherine was always blunt. She had her way with words. Maura always wondered why she wanted to become a Doctor when she would make a good lawyer.

**Maura: **Oh. Uh... That was years ago, Catherine. I was... I was mad but, it such a long time ago.

Maura heard Catherine sigh.

**Catherine: **Great. I guess we can put it to bed then. Anyway, I knew through some common friends that you're now a Medical Examiner. Can't say I was surprised. You did say that you would like to do something important after school.

**Maura: **Did I?

Maura couldn't remember if she said that to Catherine.

**Catherine: **Yeah, you did. Remember when we were at the park, scrambling for a project that I forgot? You said it in passing, maybe that's why you don't recall.

**Maura: **Oh... yeah, right. So, are you a Doctor now?

**Catherine: **No. I'm actually a lawyer.

Maura found herself getting comfortable. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

**Maura: **Huh. I told you, you'd be a lawyer. I always lost when I was arguing with you. Granted that that's not the best way to determine it but, I always knew.

Catherine chuckled.

**Catherine:** I know, I never forgot.

Then a silent moment. Maura didn't know how to respond to that. She pushed Catherine before to do it but the girl was adamant in making her Dad's wishes come true but she didn't knew more after what happened to them. She completely cut her out of her life.

**Catherine:** Um... Do you want to have lunch or something? I'm in Boston.

Maura suddenly felt uneasy. She wasn't sure if she was up for this. A lot of things happened. She didn't really have time to process it because it happened right after graduation. They went their separate ways after that and just forgot about everything. A lot of things are unsaid. Maura isn't mad at Catherine anymore, yes, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to bring it all up again.

**Maura:** Umm, Catherine, I... I have uhm...

**Catherine:** Got it. Uh, just good luck, Maura. I really miss you.

Then the call ended.

* * *

Night fell. Jane has been rereading case files for hours now. She combed through everything, evidences, testimonies and reports. She was not finding anything that's worth revisiting. As another detective turned off his desk lamp, Jane peeled herself away from the reports and looked up.

**Korsak:** Anything, Jane?

**Jane:** Nothing.

Jane looked at another folder. It was the murder of a 10 year old girl. She was killed in her school's bathroom. She was hanged by the killer after she was beaten and rape. Jane remembers this one so well. Korsak looked at Jane as she walked through the Beth Harper case. It was the one case that she couldn't let go.

**Korsak: **Jane, no. You've been through that file a thousand times. Don't get sucked in again.

**Jane: **We don't have new cases, Korsak. We can't do nothing.

Korsak sighed.

**Korsak:** Okay, Jane. But can you do that tomorrow? It's already 08:00 pm. You should go home.

**Jane:** Yeah, i'll clean up and i'll be going.

Frost stood up and grabbed his things.

**Frost: **We'll wait for you.

**Jane:** No, you guys go ahead.

Korsak and Frost looked at each other. They knew better not to argue with her. They bid goodbye to the brunette. Jane continued to read everything. She went at it for another half hour when her phone buzzed. It was Maura.

**Maura:** Jane, your car is still here. Do you want me to come up?

_Sure. No. Yes. I would like to. Goddamnit._ Jane didn't know what to reply to Maura. She looked at her phone for a couple of minutes before she texted 'Sure'. Still, she didn't send it. She heard elevator ding, followed by the sound of heels. She put down her phone and closed the folder of Beth Harper. Maura was the one who had to force her to move on from the case. She didn't need another lesson about how she should just let it go. Maura entered the room.

**Jane:** You couldn't even let me text back?

**Maura:** You were taking too long.

**Jane:** You literally just texted me, woman.

Maura pushed some of the folders in Jane's table. Jane looked at Maura as she sat on the table. Maura's leather skirt made a sound as she sat down. It hiked up a bit, exposing more of Maura's legs. Jane turned red as she looked away.

**Maura:** Ready to go?

**Jane:** Yeah.

Jane stood up and flicked her desk lamp close. She picked up her bag and walked to the elevator, not looking back at her friend. As she pushed down, she heard Maura coming to her.

**Maura:** Are you okay?

Jane looked at her.

**Jane:** Yeah.

**Maura:** You seem weird, Jane. Is something going on?

Jane felt a smile coming. She tried hard to suppress it.

**Maura:** Why are you smiling? And don't say nothing.

Jane's face registered a "what" but didn't have the voice to actually say it. Maura looked at Jane and tried to read her. Jane backed away, surprised.

**Maura:** You have a guy.

Jane felt like a bomb was dropped on her. Those four words crushed her even more. It wasn't in any way a shut down from Maura. It was actually nothing, just her best friend figuring her out. Still, that word. _A guy._

**Jane:** No. No guy.

The elevator opened and they got in. Jane immediately pressed 'G'. She wanted to just go home and write this day off to history. Maura on the other hand was not backing down. She knew that she just needed to break her friend and she would tell her everything.

**Maura:** Are you sure, Jane? You don't have to hide it from me. I assume that's why you asked about Dennis and me dating. If you have a new guy, it's fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm happy for you, Jane.

Jane faced Maura.

**Jane:** Maura, there's no guy. Okay?

**Maura:** It's just that, you look like something's bothering you. If you have something to say, just say it. Is it Casey?

The elevator door opened. Jane felt her a slew of feelings hit her all at once. She was so confused. She was angry, sad, afraid, annoyed all at the same time. A lot of things that usually don't mean anything mean so much more now and she just couldn't take being this confused. She walked faster to reach the door. Maura noticed this and caught up. Jane reached the door and they both got out the building.

**Maura:** Wait, Jane, stop.

It took all of Jane's left energy to stop her tracks and look at Maura. She took a huge breath.

**Maura:** Hold on.

Jane couldn't deal with it anymore. Maura on the other hand looked down at her purse to find her keys.

**Maura:** I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I know it's different but that's just me sayin-

Maura heard a car door close and looked up. She saw Jane's car speed off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. Here's Chapter 4. I'm still in the middle of exams but I'll try to get out the next chapter faster than I did this. Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

Jane went immediately to the fridge when she came home. She needed something strong to take the edge of. She also didn't want to think of how this day has been a disaster of epic proportions. She wanted to get to get close to Maura and when he best friend got even closer, she flinched. _Joke's on me, I guess. _She sat down on the couch and watched some TV. She shuffled through the channels until she gave up and drank the last bit of beer in the bottle. She buried her face in her hands for what felt like an eternity. When she looked up, a tear fell out. She ran to the sink and splashed her face with water. _Get a grip, Jane. _She headed for the fridge and took another beer. She finished the beer with one swig. _Not enough. _Jane opened the fridge again and took a six pack. She put it on the counter and sat. She started drinking. At the sixth beer, her phone buzzed. Her vision was already blurred but she did read that it was from Maura.

**Maura:** Are you mad at me?

Jane looked at the phone. She didn't need Maura right now. She drank another beer. Her phone rang. When she saw that it's Maura, she became overcome with anger. This woman really couldn't wait. She took a deep breath and threw her phone with impressive force. The phone shattered and Jane went back to drinking.

* * *

**Frost: **Korsak, have you seen Jane?

Korsak looked back at the man and was surprised. He was gonna ask the same question.

**Korsak:** No.

The two were at the cafe. Frost was a few people ahead of Korsak in the line. He was in line for his morning pancake. Frost looked at his wrist watch.

**Frost:** It's almost 8 am. Did she say anything?

**Korsak:** No. No calls or texts from her.

Then came in Maura, who was a little bit more somber than usual. She went straight to the coffee counter. Korsak walked to her.

**Korsak:** Dr. Isles?

Maura looked back.

**Maura:** Detective Korsak, Good Morning.

**Korsak:** Have you seen Jane?

Maura heart raced. She thought of all things that has happened to Jane before and everything just seemed possible. She also remembered that when she called yesterday, the call got cut off. The phone died after.

**Maura:** No, Detective. Is everything all right? Did something happen to Jane?

**Korsak:** No, No, nothing. Maybe she's just running late.

**Maura:** Yeah. I'll call her.

**Korsak: **Thank you, Dr. Isles.

Maura was tempted to go over to Jane's. She wasn't sure if Jane would answer her calls but she stopped herself. If Jane wouldn't even take her calls, she for sure wouldn't appreciate if the Doctor showed up on her doorstep. Maura decided to pass on the coffee and went to her office.

* * *

Jane was awakened by the dampness she felt on her cheek. Before she even opened her eyes, she felt a sharp headache. She cringed.

Jane: Holy...

Jane sat up and opened her eyes. The light from the windows immediately blinded her. She rubbed her eyes together and tried again. She was shocked when she saw that she slept slumped in the counter. She stretched her back and felt a couple of bones pop. She cursed and then realized that she's late for work. Jane ran to the bedroom, took a bath and changed clothes with soreness and a terrible headache looming over her. She made it out of the door in record time.

Jane parked on the curb and ran to the precinct. She passed by the security and slid in the elevator. She was still a little sore so she stretched a bit on the elevator. When it opened, she hoped off and walked normally to her table. Korsak immediately eyed her.

**Korsak:** Jane, what happened to you?

All the detectives in the room turned to her. Some eyes widened, some snickered. Jane looked at everyone, surveying their reactions.

**Jane:** Nothing. I just had a late night.

She sat on her seat and cringed. Frost noticed this and Jane's apparent state of unruliness.

**Frost: **You had a late night? With who?

Jane grabbed the stress ball on the left side of her table and threw it at Frost. He shielded himself with a folder and started cracking up.

**Frost:** But seriously, Jane, who was it?

**Jane: **I'm gonna punch you.

**Korsak:** Jane, you do look like someone who was just caught red handed. You didn't even wear your shirt properly. It's inside out. You look like you...

**Jane:** Okay, okay, stop.

Jane looked down at her shirt and it was inside out. _Great._

**Korsak:** So, if there's not a guy, what happened to you?

Jane sighed. She didn't want to say that she got wasted because she was too confused. That she was too emotional because Maura spooned her and she chickened out. That Maura said, "I love you too much" and that she couldn't deal with it. That she probably wrecked their friendship with how she acted yesterday. No, she was embarrassed already.

**Jane: **Told you, I had a late night. I was watching this documentary and I fell asleep. On the couch.

**Frost:** Maura's rubbing off on you too mu ch, Jane.

Jane and Korsak looked at Frost.

**Frost:** Which is good because you need some... you know...

Frost swallowed. The glares of Jane and Korsak was too much to handle.

**Frost: **Finesse.

**Jane: **I am really gonna punch you, Frost. What time do you get off?

Before Frost could answer, Korsak phone rang. He answered then turned to Jane and Frost.

**Korsak:** Jane, there's a body downtown. You up for this one?

A body. Meaning Maura would be there. She's definitely not up for that.

**Jane:** Why don't you and Frost take this one? I... uh, I saw something worth looking into yesterday. Might check up on it.

Korsak nodded. He and Frost was already heading for the door when Jane rubbed her temples. She found nothing on her open cases that was worth taking a second look but for the sake of her sanity, she lied. Frost and Korsak can handle it. Might be best since the Jane's hangover still hasn't simmered down and she would just be cranky the whole time. Her phone rang. She looked at the number and saw Maura's office number.

**Jane: **Crap!

She stood up and looked around. She needs someone to cover for her. She didn't see Frankie or anyone familiar. Then, Jane's eyes narrowed in on one person. Riley. She casually walked over to her and sat on her chair. Riley was surprised.

**Riley: **Detective Rizzoli.

Riley looked at Jane.

**Riley:** Good Morning?

**Jane: **Call me Jane.

Riley just nodded.

**Jane:** Right, I need a favor.

**Riley: **Sure, Detective. What is it?

**Jane: **Someone may look for me in the next few minutes and uh... I need you to cover for me. Just say to that person that I'm running some leads on a cold case. Okay?

Riley looked confused. Jane won't fill in the blanks of the conversation.

**Riley:** Are you talking about a particular person, Detective?

**Jane: **No, no. Just anyone who will ask in about.. uh.. a few minutes. I'll actually be in the bathroom. Don't tell anyone.

Riley nodded, still confused.

**Riley:** Sure.

Jane heard the elevator dinged.

**Jane: **Okay, gotta go.

Jane ran to the bathroom while casually looking over her shoulder to see if Maura saw her. When she was finally there, she arranged her shirt. There were also some other components of her look that needed to be fixed as she completely missed the mirror on the way out. After some more minutes of waiting, she peaked at the room. When Maura was nowhere to be found, she came walked back to her desk. She patted Riley on the back on the way.

**Jane: **Thank you.

**Riley:** You're welcome.

Jane sat back down again and kept herself busy.

* * *

Lunch. After Jane got wind of the case, she fully dove in. It was a ritualistic killing so they checked the bystanders faces and checked it against the victim. After almost three hours of looking through hundreds and photographs faces and profiles, Korsak and Frost decided to have lunch. They didn't even bother to invite Jane in since they know she was going with Maura. Jane, however, was determined not to have lunch. She figured that her little favor to Riley would send the message that she just wasn't up to any kind of anything with Maura right now. She focused all her energy to the pictures in front of her. She tuned out everything until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. The tap made her jump and she snapped her head.

**Maura:** Hello, Jane.

**Jane:** Maura... What are you doing here?

Maura sat down on chair. Jane backed away a little.

**Maura: **Well, Jane, it's lunch. I was wondering if you would have lunch with me.

_No._ Jane was thankful that she didn't blurt out that reaction. She would have been in bigger trouble than she already is now. Her mind raced. She was thinking of a good answer to her best friend, something acceptable and would not seem like she's being blown off. She looked at Riley's table. The Detective wasn't there.

**Jane:** Actually, I'm going to lunch with Riley. I have teamed up with her for a lead i'm running down... from a cold case.

Maura nodded. Her expression wasn't changed. She looked cold. After, she smiled but that still didn't warm up her expression.

**Maura:** How about tonight?

_Still no. _Jane didn't want another sleepover. Not just yet. Not until she figures out how she would deal with how Maura is now and since she already established a pairing with Riley, she went along with it.

**Jane:** I'm afraid i'll still be with Riley. She wanted to show me this new bar..

Now, Maura backed away a little. The words 'new bar' resonated in the blondes head. Jane noticed it and cursed herself for being a terrible liar. Jane thought that by now she would've been someone who's good in making up a story since she's heard it all. Apparently not.

**Jane: **Um... A new bar at Baker's. Um, I asked for her help with this one so and she wanted to try it. So, no. I'm sorry.

**Maura:** Is something going on?

Jane stopped. She thought well before she answered.

**Jane:** Nothing. Nothing's going on. Sorry, Maura, I'm just really busy.

**Maura:** Yeah but, I feel like i'm being blown off. Are you mad that because of what i said yesterday?

**Jane:** No. No. God no. I'm not blowing you off, I'm just busy. Like I said. Please don't take it the wrong way.

Maura nodded.

**Jane: **Are we good?

**Maura:** Yeah, we're good.

Jane could hear the thickness in her voice. Maura stood up and walked away. When Maura was gone, Jane could feel tears coming. She couldn't understand how they went from best friends to this. She's hiding from Maura and blowing her off. Just a few weeks ago, she said she would settle for friendship just as long as she doesn't lose Maura. Now, she deliberately pushing her away. She didn't want this but for some reason, it's happening. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

Night fell. Jane was lucky that today was a hectic day for Boston PD. They were able to make an arrest on the killing this morning and they were congratulated by the Lieutenant. Frost and Korsak invited Jane to the Dirty Robber after the talk with Cavanaugh.

**Korsak: **So, beer?

**Frost: **C'mon, pop. I need something to calm me down.

**Korsak:** Pop? I told you, I'm not old enough to be your father.

**Jane: **Yeah, Barold, Korsak's not old enough to be your father. He's barely old enough to date me.

Frost cracked up while Korsak shot him a look.

**Korsak:** Jane, we'll see you there?

**Jane:** No. I'm gonna go home.

**Frost:** Okay, what's wrong with you?

Jane and the two sat down on their seats.

**Jane:** Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why do you guys keep asking me that?

**Frost: **Because something's up. What is it? We guessed you and Maura were fighting but you guys have been so close lately.

**Jane:** No. We're not fighting. I just... want to go home early.

**Korsak:** Okay then. Whatever happened to the lead you we're running?

**Jane:** Nothing. It uh, turned out to be nothing. I'm gonna go.

Jane picked up her bag and walked out.

At the car, Jane thought about going to a bar. She wanted to drink. As much as her couch seems appealing, she wanted to be around people. She didn't want to fall into the hole of what happened yesterday. She parked at a bar that they used to go to. She came in, settled into a booth and ordered. Her beers came and she started drinking. On her fourth, she felt someone behind her.

**Riley:** Detective?

Jane looked up and saw Riley.

**Jane:** Hey, Detective. What are you doing here?

**Riley:** I come here to drink. Would you mind if I join you?

**Jane:** No, no. Sit.

Riley sat down. Jane wanted to be alone but turning down Riley just seems cruel. _And turning down Maura isn't?_ Jane started drinking again. She wanted to drown out the voices.

**Riley:** So, what are you doing here? Don't you guys go to the Dirty Robber?

**Jane: **We do, but I guess I was looking for something new so I came here.

**Riley:** Is that code for "I'm hiding from Maura"?

Jane was taken aback by Riley's curtness. Riley started drinking, not phased by the shock on Jane's face.

**Jane:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Riley: **Sure you do. Your face sold you. Plus, she looked for you about a few minutes after you hid. So, two and two.

**Jane:** Fine, I'm hiding from Maura.

**Riley: **Why? Aren't you guys best friends?

**Jane: **We are. Why are you interrogating me?

Riley looked at Jane. She was reading her. Jane didn't appreciate that she thought they were close enough to ask her things like this.

**Riley:** Sorry if it came off that way. I was just wondering what's happened. You seem very close and suddenly you not close anymore. There's gotta be something there.

**Jane: **There is but I'd rather keep that to myself.

Riley got comfortable and looked at Jane. She's waiting until she fesses up. Jane finished her bottle and ordered more.

**Riley:** Since you're not telling, can I guess?

**Jane:** No.

**Riley:** I'll take a stab anyway.

Jane sighed.

**Jane: **Please don't.

**Riley:** You're in love with Maura.

Jane almost spit out the beer.

* * *

Maura went home looking a little winded. She wasn't sure what was going on between them and Jane. She had a pretty good idea what it is though but before she can confirm, Jane was already gone. She entered the rest house to check on Angela and if her courage permits, to ask about Jane. When she went in, she saw Angela on the counter, preparing dinner.

**Maura: **Hi Angela.

She took of her coat and put down her bag on the small table.

**Angela:** Maura, just in time. I'm cooking Polenta with Bruscitti.

Angela looked up at Maura and saw her that her face registered sadness.

**Angela: **Are you okay, dear? You seem sad.

Maura sat down on the couch.

**Maura: **Just a tiring day at work, I guess.

**Angela: **I'll take care of that. I've been told that this is the best food I could cook. This is actually Jane and Frankie's favorite when they were growing up. I guess it's still is since they always ask me to cook it. Where is Jane, by the way? I haven't able to contact her all day also.

Maura heart sank a little deeper. She dreaded saying the words, with Riley. No matter how busy Jane was, she always made time for her. She would run to her when she was stumped in a case, waiting for her to say something genius that will eventually lead her to solve it, not Riley.

**Maura: **She's out with Riley.

Angela stopped chopping the carrot.

**Angela: **Out with Riley? Does she have a new guy?

Just as Maura thought that this conversation couldn't be more heartbreaking, it did. That word. _Guy._

**Maura:** No, Angela. Riley is a woman.

**Angela: **Jane's dating women now?!

Maura looked back and saw Angela shocked to her core.

**Maura:** Oh, no, no. They are not dating. Riley's a Detective. Do you remember Jane's next door neighbor? The one who was helped by Detective Frost and Frankie?

Angela then relaxed. She looked like she remembered who Maura was talking about and understood.

**Angela: **The one with the tattoos. Oh, I remember. They're working a case now? Huh. Why would Jane team up with that woman? I don't get her sometimes. Is she coming home soon? I wished Jane would be here for this.

**Maura:** Me too.

Angela stopped what she was doing. She looked at Maura. She walked over and joined the blonde on couch. She put her shoulder around her. Maura was a bit surprised but settled into the hug.

**Angela:** You have a problem. Tell me.

**Maura: **No, Angela. I'm okay.

**Angela: **You don't look okay, sweetheart but if you're not ready to talk, I respect that. Just know that if you are, I'm here to listen. Also, I'm moving out of your house.

**Maura: **Thank you, Angela- Wait, what? Why?

Angela smiled.

**Angela: **I'm moving in with Sean.

Maura was shocked. She didn't know that their relationship was already that serious. She would think that Angela would be a little more cautious about jumping the gun after what happened to her and Frank Sr.

**Maura:** Isn't this kinda fast? Have you told Jane or Frankie?

**Angela: **I know it's fast but when you get to be our age, you just care that you're happy.

**Maura: **This could complicate things for Jane, Angela.

**Angela:** I know but I hope they will be happy for me. Sean's a good man and I've been really feeling alone since Frank left.

Maura understood. She knows the feeling of being alone. If this makes Angela happy, who was she to contest that.

**Maura:** Well, I'm happy you're happy. You're still welcome to visit anytime.

**Angela: **Thank you, dear. I want you to be happy too so know that you can tell me anything. I'm gonna go back to cooking.

Angela stood up and went back to the kitchen. Maura thought about what Angela said and decided to not bother her with her problems with Jane. She heard chopping and after a minute or two of thinking, she joined Angela in the kitchen and the later taught her how to cook her specialty.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey gals. So here's Chapter 5. It took a few days, yes. Still busy with school, sorry. Also, I was stumped for days because of the Delgado case. This was the focus on the original paper so I had a hard time trimming it down. I decided to leave it open though, hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading :)**_

_***I changed some things in the last part. :)**_

* * *

After saying "No" a couple of times, Riley dropped the conversation about Maura. Jane wasn't pleased with how she acted so as soon as she finished her beer, she bid goodbye and went home. On her way home, she realized. If Riley who didn't knew anything about her noticed, could everyone? Has everyone been laughing at the Detective's back? She never been one to care about what others think but this, this affects Jane. Jane went to bed thinking all those things.

* * *

**Jane:** Good morning, Ma.

Angela looked up at her daughter.

**Angela:** Nice to see you, Jane. Where have you been?

Jane went straight to the coffee pot and poured herself some.

**Jane:** Here. There. What do you mean?

After Jane got herself the coffee, she sat on a table. Angela was still at the counter servicing the customers.

**Angela:** I couldn't call you. I made Polenta with Bruscitti last night. Your favorite.

**Jane:** Uh oh, what did you do?

Jane started drinking the coffee.

**Angela:** What? Here's your bagel, Sir.

Jane stood up and walked to the counter. She knew Polenta with Bruscitti was her Mother's way of saying I'm sorry for what I'm about to do/say. She did it when she made Jane took dancing lessons when she wanted to take martial arts. Jane hated the dancing lesson but at least she loved the food.

**Jane: **You always do this when I'm about to get mad at you.

**Angela:** I do not Jane Clemen-

**Jane: **Da da da da da and yes you do. I've known you too long, Ma. What am I gonna be mad for?

**Angela:** Nothing. Do you want a bunny pancake?

**Jane: **No, Ma. Are you gonna answer-

Jane heard heels come in. It was Maura. As per usual, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a beige skirt and a white crisp polo. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder and bounced with her every step. Her lips were ever so plump and her licking it only made it more glisten. She walked to the coffee counter and poured herself a cup. Angela cleared her throat. Jane heart jumped. She was pretty sure her mother noticed her ogling over Maura. She tried to distract her mother.

**Jane:** Are you gonna answer what I asked?

**Angela:** What's wrong with a mother cooking for her daughter?

**Jane: **I'm pretty sure I won't like what comes after that.

Jane started walking to the door and was on her way. When she reached her table, she immediately eyed Riley. She was trying hard not to seem like she was looking but after a couple glances, she was caught by Riley. She looked down at her desk after. She has to know if she knew that she loves Maura by just looking at her. Her job was hard enough as it is, she doesn't want the it with the unnecessary office drama. She stood up and walked over to Riley.

**Jane:** Riley, can I talk to you?

Riley looked up to Jane with a knowing smile.

**Riley:** I was right?

**Jane:** Let's talk. In the bathroom. Now. Okay?  
Jane lead the way and Riley followed. When Jane came in the bathroom, she checked the cubicles and locked the door. Riley leaned on the sink and crossed her arms.

**Riley: **So, Detective, was I right?

**Jane: **Look, I told you, no. I brought you in here to ask, why did you think I love Maura? Is everybody talking about us?

Riley shook her head.

**Jane:** Nothing? No talks?

**Riley:** I wouldn't know, Detective. I don't have any friends here.

**Jane:** Exactly. You're new here. So, how did you know?

Riley then smiled big. Jane backtracked and realized what she just said.

**Riley:** So, I was right.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She's slipping. If she admitted to Riley with just a little bit of prodding, she might spill her guts to everyone who asks how she's doing. She thought of denying it more, she didn't want Riley or anyone for that matter to know that she's having special feelings for Maura. She didn't admit it directly though. Her statement was up for interpretation and right now, Riley's interpretation was wrong.

**Jane:** Riley, I don't-

**Riley:** Detective, the way you look at her says it all. I know I haven't been here a while and that's maybe the reason why I just knew. I didn't know anything about you two but the way you look at her says a lot.

Jane was surprised. If that tipped off Riley, she was sure that everybody knows now. She's been looking at Maura like that for years now. Even before she knew she for sure that she loved Maura.

**Riley: **Why are you hiding from her?

**Jane:** I'm not.

**Riley: **You know you're hurting her, right? She doesn't know anything. It's mean to just cut her out.

**Jane:** I didn't- But I didn't mean to. This is too hard.

Jane sighed. Riley shot Jane an emphatic look. She understood what she was going through.

**Riley:** You're already losing her. What makes you think ignoring her is any better?

Jane shook her head. She felt a tear coming. Her emotions are taking over her and she didn't like it. She wanted to stay in control.

**Jane:** The stakes are high here, Riley. I could lose my job, she could lose hers and she could hate me forever.

**Riley:** But she doesn't even know yet.

**Jane:** I'm afraid that I won't be able to contain what I feel and I just... I need someone to keep me in line before I spiral out of control.

Riley smiled.

**Riley:** How about this? Every time you feel like you're about to spiral out of control, call me. Give me your phone.

Jane was astonished by how Riley cared. She looked at the woman with her hand out and smiled. She was grateful about Riley knowing she loved Maura. Then she remembered she doesn't have a phone.

**Jane:** I uh... I kinda lost my phone.

She was embarrassed to admit that she broke it due to Maura calling.

**Jane:** I'll get one and give it to you immediately. But just know that I've never been this crazy in my entire life. I didn't even get this crazy when my pop left my ma. It might be too much, are you sure you want to help me?

**Riley:** Yes, I am.

**Jane:** Thank you.

**Riley:** Just curious. Do you have plans of telling her?

Jane wanted to but she knew it was not a good idea. That's why she's been suppressing her feelings. She knew a lot were at stake, she just said it. In her wildest dreams though, she imagines that she could say it to Maura and she would reciprocate the feelings she had. Everyone will be okay with it, they'll be accepted and they'll be happy. Jane also knew that dreams seems so perfect for a reason.

**Jane:** I don't think it's a good idea.

**Riley:** You act like you're sure she's gonna say no.

Jane chuckled.

**Jane:** You actually think she's gonna say yes? It's Maura, Riley. Oh, right you don't know her.

**Riley:** Right, but on the off chance of that happening, you still want to be her friends. Go apologize to her.

Riley stood up straight and walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and before she pulled.

**Riley:** It's still a yes or no answer, Detective. Don't count yourself out just yet.

Jane stood for about a few more minutes in the bathroom. She pondered on what Riley said to her. The Detective had a point but she doesn't know Maura like she does. When it comes to love, Jane sometimes lets her heart lead her brain, not this time. She knew too much to have her decisions be influenced by her heart. She erased the thought from her head and focused on apologizing to Maura.

Jane went down to Maura's office. She looked at her from the window, gathered her courage and silenced her nerves. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Maura looked up from her papers and was surprised at who she saw.

**Maura:** Jane. Hello.

**Jane:** Can I come in?

**Maura:** Sure, come in.

Maura closed the folders in front of her, she knew Jane was about to say something important. She wished that she knew what it is though cause even before Jane walked in, her heart already started beating out of her chest. Jane walked in and stood in front of Maura.

**Jane:** So, how are you?

Maura smiled. She looked at how Jane tried to control her nerves while talking.

**Maura: **I'm good. Did you want to tell me something?

_So many things, _Jane thought but she knew it would be best to just stay with the task at hand.

**Jane:** I'm sorry about how I've been acting for the past two days. It's just that I've been dealing with something and it's kinda... you know... messing with my head.

**Maura:** I noticed. Do you want to talk about it?

Maura stood up straight.

**Jane:** No, no, no, no.

Jane winced when the reaction came out faster than she thought it. That would definitely make Maura suspicious and suspicious Maura will not quit until she knows everything. Maura crossed her arms. _Uh oh._

**Maura: **You're really not gonna tell me? You know you can talk to me about anything, Jane.

_Anything?_ Jane knew this was true. She could talk to Maura about anything.

**Jane:** It's just not something interesting. Anyway, do you forgive me?

**Maura:** I will, once you tell me what's going on.

**Jane:** I said I was sorry, Maura. Can i get a pass this time?

Maura was surprised at Jane's answer.

**Maura: **No. You don't get a pass. Sit down and start talking.

Maura did her own version of bossing. She was still polite and even smiled after wards. Jane looked apprehensive.

**Maura:** I'm very busy, Jane. I have to finish this report.

Maura tapped on the folder twice. That made Jane more nervous. She breathed out. She looked for the couch and sat down.

**Jane:** Okay, I uh... I have a uhm... I'm having a cold.

**Maura:** No, you're not. C'mon Jane. What is it?

A knock on the door was heard. Both the ladies looked back and it was Riley.

**Riley:** I'm sorry to interrupt but Detective Korsak said to get you Detective. There's been a murder downtown.

Jane wanted to kiss Riley for coming through once again. She now gets to save her from Maura. Jane smiled as she looked at Maura, the Doctor however wasn't pleased with Riley's intrusion.

**Maura:** Can you give us a minute please?

**Jane:** A murder, Maura. I have to go. You have to go.

**Maura:** Jane Rizzoli, I am not-

Maura looked at Riley. She wasn't moving and clearly won't until Jane comes with her. She had no choice, murder takes precedence over Jane's problem. Maura sighed.

**Maura:** Okay, let's go.

Maura stood up and so did Jane. She looked at Riley and mouthed 'Thank you'. Riley winked and walked off. While Jane waited for Maura to grab her kit, she started looking at her friend again. She missed her. Maura looked up.

**Maura:** You're gonna tell me your secret, Jane Rizzoli. Even if I have to pry it out of you.

Maura walked past her and Jane followed.

* * *

Jane declined to Maura's offer of riding in her car. She didn't want to be trapped for half an hour. She took her car. She also asked Riley to come with the cavalry, much to the surprise of Frost. Jane said it was just her being nice to Riley since she doesn't have any friends, when actually she needed Riley around. Somehow she feels safe when she is. Maura noticed this when she met with the gang above the body.

**Maura: **Detective Riley, you're here.

Maura then crouched down and looked closer at the body. Jane detected something from Maura's statement. _Is that jealousy?_

**Maura:** Single gun shot wound to the sternum. Stippling, it was close contact.

Maura surveyed the body. She looked at the pockets. On the guy's left back pocket, pulled out a wallet. She handed it over to Jane.

**Jane:** Victim's name is Johnny Delgado. 37. Still has money so not a robbery.

Maura was still checking on the body. Jane looked to Frost.

**Jane: **Frost, round off the area.

Frost nodded and walked to the couple of uniforms.

**Jane:** How long has he been dead?

**Maura:** Still warm, under two hours. I'll give you a time after I get him back to the morgue.

**Riley: **Dr. Isles, I see something beneath the body.

Riley pointed at something under the body. Maura pulled a piece of paper. She opened it up. She handed it to Jane after.

**Jane:** 'I've decided to leave this world. May God forgive me', no dedication.

**Riley:** This is a suicide?

**Jane:** This isn't a suicide. It doesn't look premeditated for one and here?

This is too loose for a suicide. Jane looked around. She saw benches, picnic spots and a park nearby. It's way too open.

**Jane: **This is staged. Riley, can you check the victim's background?

Riley nodded and worked with the Ipad she was holding. She moved a bit from Jane and Maura. Maura took this opportunity to corner Jane with her secret.

**Maura:** So, tell me, what's your secret?

Jane hadn't thought about it that much. Thirty minutes plus isn't enough to formulate an elaborate lie that would fool Maura. The w0man can spot a liar out a line up. She knows it isn't like Maura to guess but when it comes to this, she figured Maura would be too impatient to actually wait for an answer and will start formulating something. Usually, she was correct with her hypothesis, which shows how good Maura really knows her but she was sure that this time, she wouldn't. Jane would just have to say 'yes' to the first one Maura says and go from there.

**Jane:** Uhm... You know,... you go through life and... just like that...

Jane looked up in the sky, stalled some more. When she looked at Maura, she looked really impatient. _It's working._

**Jane: **It's been really hard... You know... It's different... I don't know... It's just...

Maura exhaled. She then faced Jane.

**Maura:** It's not like me to guess, Jane, you know that but I think I know what this is.

**Jane:** You're not even gonna let me say it?

**Maura:** No, you're in love with a colleague, aren't you?

Jane froze. Her mind shut down for about 5 seconds, she let it sink in that Maura knows she loves someone. Then, she heard her thoughts. Someone. Maura could've been talking about anybody. She went back to reality but she still couldn't say something. The initial shock hasn't died down. She jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It squeezed.

**Riley:** Yes, she is.

Riley walked over to her side. Maura was surprised that she answered for her so she asked Jane for confirmation.

**Maura:** I'm right, Jane?

Jane could just nod. She nodded for a bit then turned to Riley. Riley smiled at her and made an Ipad appear.

**Riley: **Information on the victim.

**Maura: **How long has this been going on?

Silence settled in again. Awkward glances were shared between the three. Maura crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. Jane was finally able to speak.

**Jane: **It's... It's new.

**Maura: **Okay then. I'm happy for you, Jane.

Maura forced a smile. She picked up her bag and shot a final look to Jane and Riley.

**Maura:** Autopsy, two hours.

She put on her glasses and walked away. Jane watched as she walked to her car and sped off. Jane faced Riley who was smirking.

**Jane: **What the hell was that,Riley?

**Riley: **Well, I said I was gonna help you.

Jane took the Ipad from Riley and immersed herself in the case.

* * *

Maura was furious. She thought everything was okay with her and Jane. They were closer than ever. She knew she pushed too hard when she spooned Jane but it has been years, she knew this 'dance' that they have been doing has got to stop. Jane has been dropping hints and she didn't bulged. She reciprocates and she runs? And what's worse, she runs to Riley?

She looked at herself on the rear view mirror. Maura wasn't one to brag exactly but she couldn't contest the beauty that she saw. She looked incredible. Riley wasn't so bad but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. Maura spends time and money to look this good and it pays off. _Why Riley? _Maura thought that maybe Jane liked the butch look more and Riley definitely looked manish.

Maura thought Jane ran away because she didn't want to be more than friends or that she didn't want to be with a woman but seeing her with Riley totally changed that notion. She would've been okay if she couldn't be with her because she likes men but she's now with Riley and it didn't made sense. She parked on the curb. She stopped for a minute to breath out her anger. She was about to turn the engine off when her phone rang. The number wasn't programmed but she recognized the numbers.

**Maura: **Dr. Isles?

**Catherine: **Maura, hey. This is Catherine. Is this a bad time?

**Maura: **Uh... No, no. Not a bad time.

**Catherine:** Good. Can you go to lunch with me?

_Still direct._ But this time, Maura didn't mind it as much. She wasn't sure if she would be up for Catherine since she was thinking about Jane but now, she didn't mind at all.

**Maura:** Why do you want to take me to lunch, Catherine?

**Catherine:** I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, reconnecting with an old friend, wanting to rekindle an old friendship?

Maura got out of her car.

**Maura: **Really? Cause what I'm hearing is-

**Catherine: **C'mon, Maura. It's been years.

Maura made her way back to her table.

**Maura: **Begs the same explanation.

**Catherine: **Okay, fine. You got me. What do you say?

Maura took a deep breath. She knew too much about Catherine to know exactly what her game plan is. Surprisingly, Maura was up for it.

**Maura: **Okay, fine. Lunch.

**Catherine:** Great.

Maura smiled after the phone call ended. She was excited to see Catherine.

* * *

After Jane and the gang worked the scene, they went back to the bullpen. Korsak was brought up to speed on the facts of the case. Korsak immediately noticed that Riley was in tow. He ignored this however since Riley isn't doing anything but he did team up with Frost on this case. They started to dig up on the victims past while waiting for body to be processed. After an hour, Jane went to BRIC to see if Frost and Korsak found something.

**Jane:** Find something?

Korsak looked up at Jane, Frost didn't budge from looking at the screen in front of him.

**Frost:** Nothing. Still that he was a good father, close to nothing debt. All the things that we already knew an hour ago. Maybe this is a suicide.

**Jane:** But that's just it, if it is a suicide, why?

**Korsak:** Some people just crack.

**Jane:** No, I'm not convinced this is a suicide. Maybe he got into some deal, maybe he saw something he shouldn't have. Frankie found anything from the canvass?

**Korsak:** Nobody saw anyone near him.

**Jane:** No cameras?

**Frost:** I got one but it shows him just walking. No one was following him. The next people that was shown on the film was one of our guys.

**Jane:** Can you play that Frost?

Frost double clicked on something and the footage played. It showed Johnny Delgado walking from the street adjacent to the scene of the crime. Jane focused on him. The guy looked like he was going to his funeral. He looked terrified but he wasn't looking anywhere else. He looked like a man on a mission.

**Jane: **Play it again, Frost. Zoom in a bit.

Jane went through the footage again 15 times before she quit. She looked at everything. She even had Frost sharpen the grainy image of his ears, thinking that the guy had an ear piece and somebody was giving him directions. But the guy had nothing. It really looks as if he went to the park and killed himself. Jane stood up.

**Jane: **I'll be back.

Jane went down to the morgue. She saw Maura was busy finishing the autopsy. The blonde noticed Jane and she straightened up.

**Jane:** Maura, got something for me?

**Maura:** I've got everything.

Jane looked up.

**Jane: **What was that?

**Maura:** No defensive wounds. Nothing unusual. No drugs on his system.

Jane walked closer to the body and looked at Maura.

**Jane: **He didn't look drugged on the video. Hmm.

Jane looked down at the body. Her gut still tells her that there's something here. Jane believed that when it doesn't look like your garden variety suicide, it probably isn't. There's something she's not seeing.

**Jane: **There's something wrong here. There's something I'm not seeing.

**Maura: **Yes, Jane and it's right in front of you.

Jane looked down on the body.

**Jane:** Where? What did I miss?

Maura rolled her eyes. As smart as Jane was, she can also be very naive and stubborn.

**Maura: **Johnny Delgado is left handed based on the wallet on his left pocket and the calluses on his hand. I tested for gun residue and his left hand is positive, no bruising. He pulled the trigger himself.

**Jane: **Okay. So maybe he did it because he was afraid of something. Fear can be a powerful motivator. Maybe he has a secret. Maybe...

Jane started chewing on her cuticles.

**Maura: **Maybe, but you always figure out secrets, right?

Maura looked at Jane. Jane was still deep in thought that she missed out Maura's last statement. The brunette took a deep breath. The case was really weighing her down.

**Jane: **Oh, do you want to go to ...

Riley popped in.

**Riley: **Detective Rizzoli, Amanda Delgado is here.

**Jane:** Lunch...

Jane looked back at Riley and nodded.

**Maura:** I would love to but I have a date.

Maura said the statement proudly, she knew this would alert Jane. Jane always knew about who she dated, she would ask all the details as soon as knew there was someone. She couldn't wait to see Jane's reaction when she hears that her date is with Catherine. Jane, however, was still looking preoccupied.

**Jane:** Great, I'll see you later.

Jane walked out of the autopsy room.

* * *

Jane entered the interrogation room, Korsak behind. Mrs. Delgado was walking to and from on her side of the table. Mrs. Delgado looked at the two. Jane narrowed in on the woman. She was visibly distraught.

**Jane:** Amanda Delgado? My name's Detective Rizzoli and this is Sergeant Detective Korsak. We're sorry for your loss.

Jane and Korsak sat down. The woman sit down also. Jane looked hard at the woman. She wanted to read every tell.

**Amanda: **Can I see my husband?

**Jane:** Not yet, Mrs. Delgado. We have to finalize somethings first. Do you know anyone who'd want to do this to your husband?

**Amanda:** No. Johnny's a good man. He was loved by everybody.

Her shoulders started shaking. She brought her hand to her mouth and started sobbing.

**Jane: **You can't think of anyone that he had a fight with, someone he owed?

**Amanda:** Why are you asking me that? I thought he committed suicide?

**Jane: **We don't want any lose ends, Mrs. Delgado. This isn't your usual suicide. The letter didn't have any dedication when he had two children and a wife. How is your relationship?

Amanda took a deep breath before she answered.

**Amanda: **Our marriage was fine, Detective. We loved each other. I don't know anyone that would hurt him.

**Jane:** I don't know either why he would kill himself. Do you, Mrs. Delgado?

Amanda was surprised with the question.

**Amanda:** No. I don't.

**Jane:** How did he seem the past few days?

**Amanda: **Normal. He didn't seem out of the ordinary.

Amanda started bawling. This made Jane uncomfortable.

**Amanda: **I didn't even get to tell him that I love him. I forgot. I had all the chance in the world that morning and I didn't. I should have told him that morning. Now he's gone and I'll never get the chance.

Jane took a deep breath. What Amanda just said cut through her. She looked down and tuned out while Amanda went on about her morning with Johnny. She thought about finally telling Maura. Something like this could happen and she might lose the chance of ever saying anything. She honestly wanted to tell Maura already but she knew she'd have to pick the time.

* * *

Maura parked at an open spot. She checked her reflection in the mirror and was glad that she looked good. She picked up her bag and got out of the car. She checked her watch. _3 minutes early._ It wasn't her to be this close to being late but she didn't want to seem eager either. She entered the restaurant and looked around. She spotted someone wearing a sharp looking suit get up from her seat as she spotted her. Catherine has always been one of the most beautiful women she knew. She was always elegant but had flair. It had been more than a decade since they saw each other but the years have been good to her. Too good, in fact, cause she's never looked better. She walked up to her.

**Catherine:** Maura.

**Maura: **Hello, Catherine.

They looked at each other and smiled. Both weren't sure what appropriate gesture to welcome each other with, considering all that has happened between them. Maura lend out a hand. They shook hands. Touching Catherine's hands sent shock waves of electricity through Maura's body. Catherine has been able to do that ever since. There was just something about her that made her knees buckle. She immediately sat down.

**Catherine:** You look good. You look really good.

**Maura:** Thank you. You do too. You're brunette.

**Catherine:** I am. I have been since I left college and studied Law. It worked out well for me.

**Maura:** I liked you better with red hair.

Catherine smiled.

**Catherine:** And you're blonde. Didn't you tell me that you'd never go blonde? You liked your hair straight, shoulder length and brunette.

**Maura:** A lot's changed.

**Catherine:** Well, I hope not too much. I loved who you were before.

Maura smiled uneasy. Catherine was getting to the point of the conversation that she dreaded. She knew it was coming and she shouldn't be surprised that it came this easy since it was Catherine but still she wanted to stay at the shallow end. She didn't want to have a hard time getting out.

**Maura:** Me too. Can we order now?

**Catherine:** I took the liberty of ordering for the both of us, I hope that's okay.

**Maura: **It's fine. You always knew what I liked anyway.

**Catherine: **Still?

Maura swallowed. _That was too easy._ She felt her defense crumbling down. How Catherine still has this power over her scared Maura. She took a deep breath and decided to redirect the conversation.

**Maura:** I-

**Catherine:** Are you seeing someone?

* * *

It was already afternoon. Another murder came in so the team was forced to split. Jane didn't want to leave the case so she and Riley stayed on it. She was looking at the board.

**Riley:** Anything?

**Jane:** Nothing.

**Riley:** What happens now?

**Jane:** They will write it up as a suicide. Make it look pretty.

**Riley:** But it's never that pretty, is it?

**Jane:** No. It never is.

Riley sat down on Jane's table.

**Riley:** So, I heard something interesting in the interrogation room. Mrs. Delgado said something interesting., didn't she?

Jane knew what Riley was getting at. She never forgot about what Mrs. Delgado either. Jane sighed.

**Jane: **Yes, I remember.

**Riley:** Did it light a fire under your ass?

Jane snapped her head at Riley. Riley wiggled her eyebrows at her. Riley was definitely getting too comfortable with Jane.

**Jane:** No.

**Riley:** No? I woulda thought that would do it. I'm gonna mark this day on my date book and count the days until you-

_Date. _Jane vaguely remembers someone telling her the word 'Date'. She recalled everything that has happened today. She can't remember. She looked at Riley.

**Jane:** Did you say 'Date'?

**Riley:** I said 'Date Book', not date. You don't think that my way of asking you out on a date, do you?

_Maura! _Jane exhaled. She walked out of the bullpen and went down to her office. Jane wanted to punch herself for not noticing earlier. When Jane got to her office, she saw Maura signing some reports. She came in without knocking.

**Jane: **Were you on a date earlier?

Maura looked up with a smirk on her face. She put her pen down.

**Maura:** I was.

**Jane:** Who with?

**Maura:** An old friend.

Jane's mind immediately went to Ian. That's the only 'old friend' she knew of Maura that would pop in unexpectedly. Maura knew the guy was bad news yet she still went out with him. Jane blood started boiling.

**Jane:** Did you see Ian again, Maura? You know that guy is trouble! You really have to check your judgment with guys! You let him back into your life again, didn't you... Why are you smiling?

Maura was. She was smiling big. She liked Jane's reaction to her dating, even though she thought it was Ian. The brunette obviously cared way too much than she appears and that made Maura glad. She bit her lip.

**Maura:** It wasn't Ian.

That statement calmed Jane down. She also realized how she just acted and started blushing. She swallowed.

**Jane: **Who was it?

**Maura:** An old college classmate.

Jane nodded. She nodded a little bit more, waiting for Maura to tell something about the certain classmate but she said nothing.

**Jane: **Okay.

Maura was loving this moment. She decided to leave out the part that she went on a date with Catherine. She knew Jane was gonna find out for herself.

**Jane:** Do you want to go to dinner, later?

Maura sighed for effect.

**Maura: **I can't. We're going to dinner.

**Jane:** You and this, college friend?

The way Jane said 'college friend' made Maura smile even bigger. She's totally eating up this moment.

**Maura: **Yes, Jane.

**Jane: **Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Jane walked out of the office and went back to her table. She sat down and played with her stress ball. She thought of Maura going out on a date with this 'college friend'. Maura has gone out with tons of guys before but Jane didn't mind since she knew that it wouldn't be anything. She knew everything about them. Ian and Garrett scared her however since she knew nothing. She was clueless as to who this 'college friend' is. She has to find out.

* * *

Night fell. Jane was waiting in her car. She followed Maura to a upscale restaurant. She knew she was crazy for doing this but she had to. At the very least to protect her friend should something happen. Jane waited for about 10 minutes before she came in. She was stopped at the door for not having reservations so she showed her badge and told the hostess that she would just use the bathroom. The hostess reluctantly let her in. She slowly entered, eyes moving all directions to spot Maura. When she spotted her, she hid behind the tall decorative plants. Maura was alone. _Is it possible she got stood up?_ If she did, Jane was ready to join her and save her from the embarrassment. She looked at Maura for about a minute more when she noticed someone walking towards the table. Jane's mouth dropped. She saw a smartly dressed gorgeous woman sat down and greeted Maura with a kiss on the cheek. _This is the college friend? A woman? __Maybe it's a friend. We go on a date._ Jane was ready to go when she saw Maura laughed. The other woman must have said something really funny because she laughed for about a minute and even threw her head back. When Maura recovered, Jane saw her squeeze the other woman's hand. They looked at each other and talked for a while when out of nowhere, Maura inched in and kissed the other woman on the lips. Jane was shocked.

**Jane: **Okay, it's time.

* * *

_**I'm currently trying to finish the story. The next posting will contain all the remaining chapters but it might be a while. I'll make it as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews, positive, negative and those trollin'. Kidding! :) But seriously, it makes me glad that somebody's reading :) Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey. That was a long pause, I know. Sorry. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

Jane got out of the restaurant immediately. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Maura kissing another woman is too much to process. She sat on her car for about a minute to ride out the shock.

For the years that they've been together, Maura rarely talks about her college years. She only knew a considerable amount. Granted Jane's not asking, but she couldn't help but think. _How could she not tell me about this?_ It certainly would've saved Jane days of squirming because of her feelings. Jane shook her head. She couldn't believe how stupid she's been acting for the past few days. Now someone's trying to steal Maura away from her. _No._ If the speech from Amanda Delgado didn't light a fire under her ass, this did. Still, she couldn't help but smile. She felt like she was answered. Finally. _Green light._

Morning came. Jane came to the office earlier than usual. She wanted to come before Maura so she could prepare her declaration. She went in the cafeteria and saw her mom.

**Angela:** Jane Rizzoli! How come you never answer your phone?

Jane rolled her eyes. She hasn't bought a phone.

**Jane:** My phone broke, Ma.

Jane went straight to the coffee counter and poured coffee, two cups.

**Angela:** Then why don't you buy a new one?

**Jane:** I plan to. I'm just a little busy.

Jane lidded both coffee cups, took them and faced her mother.

**Angela:** Little busy doing what?

**Jane:** My job?

Jane looked at the clock. She has 10 minutes. She knew Maura always comes at a particular time. She never wavered.

**Angela:** Is that all you've been doing?

Jane looked at her mother, she tried to read what she just said. She decided to play dumb on this one.

**Jane: **Yeah. My job, Ma. Why were you calling me? Did you need to say something?

Angela sighed. Jane knew it was about the meal. Her heart raced a little faster.

**Jane:** Tell me Ma, what's the problem?

**Angela: **Not a problem, necessarily.

**Jane:** You can tell me anything. What is it, Ma?

A couple of guys came in and ordered. Angela had no choice but to attend to the orders but she still shot glances at her daughter. Jane noticed that she was forcing a smile at the costumers which made her more nervous.

**Jane:** Ma? You're making me nervous. Are you pregnant?

Angela was horrified at Jane's terrible guess.

**Angela: **No! How can I even be, No! Jane, you don't have to be nervous. It's a small thing.

**Jane: **You have a new part time job?

**Angela: **Something like that. Here you go, Sir.

Jane breathed out. She'll take it. She looked at her watch again. 7 minutes. She needed to go.

**Jane: **I'll talk to you later, Ma. I love you.

**Angela: **I love you too, sweetheart.

Angela stopped and smiled at her daughter. She wished Jane would be as understanding when she hears the actual thing she's gonna say.

Jane went straight to Maura's office. It was still locked so she asked the janitor to open it for her. She waited at Maura's uncomfortable couch. She rehearsed while waiting. She was gonna talk about how long they've been friends, all the things they've been through and what she was feeling. She was gonna do this and nothing's gonna stop her.

* * *

Jane looked at her watch. She has been waiting for an hour and a half. She sighed. It isn't Maura to take a day off without telling her yet she was there, back aching because of Maura's unbelievably stiff couch. Then she remembered not having a phone. _This is stupid. _She looked at the ceiling and shook her head. She imagined it more romantic than this.

**Maura:** Jane?

Jane looked back and saw a frazzled Maura. Her hair was a mess and her shirts still untucked. She also still hasn't applied make up. Maura passed by her and even in her state, she still smelled amazing.

**Jane:** You smell good.

Jane couldn't resist. Maura looked at her and smiled.

**Maura: **Thank you.

**Jane: **What happened? You're not usually late.

Maura put down her things on her table and sat down. She run her fingers through her hair twisted it and let it lay on her shoulders. Maura looked up to Jane.

**Maura:** I had a late night.

_Late night. _Jane didn't even want to listen to the voice in her head that saying what that means. Maura started arranging herself. Jane swallowed.

**Maura:** Did you need something, Jane?

Jane grabbed the coffee but realized half way that it was pointless.

**Jane: **I got you coffee but It's already cold.

Jane put down the coffee on Maura's table. It wasn't the scenario she had in mind. In her mind, Maura was on time, she would look as beautiful as she normally does and she would get the coffee hot. But she didn't care, Maura was in front of her and she couldn't wait until she knows.

**Maura: **Thank you but Cat-

**Jane: **We've been best friends for five years, right?

Maura stopped what she was doing. She looked at Jane seriously and nodded.

**Maura: **Yes.

**Jane: **And we've been through a lot. A lot more than normal friends go through.

**Maura:** Yeah, why?

Jane had a long speech in mind. She wanted to go to specifics but Maura's right in front of her waiting and she couldn't stop herself anymore. She needed to say it.

**Jane: **I'm just gonna say it, I love-

**Catherine: **Maura?

_Fuck._ Jane's breath got caught. She was surprised with the intrusion. Her mind went into overdrive, thinking of what to say next. Maura looked at Jane and at the one who called out her name but mostly on her. Jane knew she had to say something. She was slowly running out of oxygen to breath.

**Jane:** ...Bacon. I love Bacon. They're delicious. Crispy.

Jane breathed out. She then realized how ridiculous she must've sounded. _Bacon?!_

**Catherine:** Am I interrupting something?

Maura eyes were still going back and forth for Jane to Catherine. Jane sighed and looked back. She saw the woman from the restaurant.

**Maura:** No, uh. Jane was just telling me how she loves Bacon, apparently. Come in.

Jane looked at Catherine as she came in. Unlike Maura, she was properly dressed and she looked beautiful. She made a paper bag appear and took out a coffee from it.

**Catherine:** Here you go. Americano, three shots-

Catherine then looked at the coffee cup on Maura's desk.

**Catherine: **But you already have coffee.

**Jane:** It's already cold and probably unpotable.

Maura took the coffee from Catherine and looked at the two. The tension in the air was so thick. Someone needed to talk and Maura knew it had to be her.

**Maura: **Thank you. By the way, Jane, this is Catherine.

Catherine looked at Jane and smiled. _Damn, she's beautiful._ The other brunette lend out a hand. As they were shaking hands, Catherine made an observation.

**Catherine:** So, you're the best friend?

Jane nodded awkwardly.

**Jane:** Yup. I'm the best... friend.

The handshake broke off and they both looked at Maura. She smiled at both of them.

**Catherine:** I'm gonna go. Don't forget, later.

**Maura:** Okay.

**Catherine:** And on Friday.

**Maura: **Yes.

Jane got piqued. That's an awful lot of appointments. She knew she had to do something.

**Jane: **What's on Friday?

**Maura:** Just um, dinner. My house.

**Jane: **Can I come?

Maura and Catherine looked at each other. Jane read their facial expressions and Maura seems to be telling Catherine to say no. That only made her want to go more. Whatever's about to happen, she has to stop it. Again, should something happen to Maura.

**Maura: **Sh-sure. 08:00.

**Catherine:** Okay then, I'm really gonna go.

Catherine walked over to Maura and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jane looked away. She just heard a 'Nice to meet you, again' which she choose to ignore and heels coming out of Maura's office. Maura drank some coffee and started tucking in her shirt.

**Maura: **You love Bacon?

**Jane: **Yeah, who wouldn't love Bacon? I'm late for work. I'll see you later.

Jane walked out without letting Maura say something. She felt so defeated. She has seen the opponent up close , has gone on Round 1 and lost. But Jane knew, _this isn't over._

* * *

**Frost:** You're late.

Jane sat down on her table and put her things down. Frost was on the phone and looked like he was on hold.

**Jane:** And good morning to you too. I wasn't late by the way. I was here early.

**Frost:** Then where did you come from?

Jane narrowed her eyes at Frost.

**Jane:** I was eating bacon.

Frost looked at her. Jane looked back and cocked her head to the side. She needed Frost to drop the subject. Frost dropped her stare when the party on the other line responded. Jane looked down and took her stress ball. She took her anger out on the ball for the moment. When finally punctured the center of the ball, she put it down.

**Riley: **Didn't Angela say that her marriage with Johnny Delgado was perfect?

**Jane:** Yeah, why?

**Riley:** Someone down at Suffolk told me she filed a 209A.

Jane looked up at Riley. She processed what Riley said and a question lingered.

**Jane: **How-

Riley shot a look a Frost who was still busy talking to someone on the phone. She leaned in.

**Riley:** We didn't find it because it was halted during the background check. It was buried after.

**Jane:** Who told you about this?

Riley took a deep breath and leaned in a little bit more. She got a bit too close to Jane than she would've wanted. Jane backed up a bit.

**Riley:** The court clerk's my cousin. I brought up the case yesterday. She told me that she remembered that name and then told me the story.

Riley backed up and Jane looked at her. Her hunch was being fed. She has to track it down. She stood up and walked to Korsak.

**Jane: **Korsak, we're gonna pay Amanda Delgado a visit, Korsak.

Korsak looked apprehensive but he saw Jane's face. She was on a mission. Korsak nodded and the two were off.

* * *

**Riley: **Do you think it's Amanda?

Jane was deep in thought about what they are about to do. She turned to Riley.

**Jane: **That's what were about to find out.

Riley nodded. The drive to Amanda Delgado's house was a long one. Jane needed to talk to Riley about what happened to Maura and her but she doesn't know where to start. She thought that casually talking about things will get her there.

**Jane:** Something happened with Maura.

She winced. _Canon ball_. Riley looked at her.

**Riley:** Well, finally. Is that why you were late?

**Jane: **Not like that. I uh... followed her yesterday. She went on a date with a college friend and her name was-

**Riley:** Her?

Riley was with big eyes.

**Jane:** Yes.

**Riley:** Okay, that is a huge green light. Did you go for it?

**Jane:** I did, I went to her office and before I could say anything, the date came. Everything went downhill after that.

Jane sighed. Riley was obviously disappointed.

**Riley:** Are they an item?

Maura didn't verbally confirmed it but that kiss yesterday said a lot. _I guess they are._

**Jane:** They looked like it.

**Riley:** If you tell me you're not gonna do something, I'm gonna hurt you.

**Jane:** I am. I'm gonna fight for her. It's just that things didn't go according to plan.

Riley got out her phone and called someone. From what Jane heard, she was booking a restaurant. She pushed Riley a bit and mouth "What are you doing?". Riley continued speaking and pointed at the road. She finished making reservations after a minute.

**Jane:** Riley, I'm not proposing. What the hell are you doing?

**Riley:** You should, you waited long enough.

Jane shot her a look.

**Riley:** I get it. You want it to be private but it also has to be special. I got the VIP table at that Italian restaurant Scicolone. Now, you can say everything without anyone interrupting and it will be romantic.

Jane thought about it. She did plan a somewhat romantic scenario earlier. What's more romantic that this? Jane nodded.

**Jane: **Okay, is it tonight?

**Riley:** No, lunch.

Jane turned to Riley in horror.

**Jane:** What?! You're the least romantic person if you think that'll do it. There's a reason why people don't date during lunch. If it goes bad, the rest of the day would be awkward. If it's-

**Riley:** Rest of the day? As far as I can see, this whole week's been awkward. Just take it.

Jane gripped the steering wheel and wiggled it a bit in anger. She sighed as Riley laughed.

**Riley:** You need to get laid, bad.

**Jane: **Okay, that's just...

_No better way to do this._ Jane accepted Riley's help.

* * *

They've been knocking on Amanda's door for some time. Riley was looking at the mirror to see if somebody was home.

**Riley: **Nothing. I'll check the back.

Jane nodded and continued knocking. The knocking gradually turned into banging as her patience tampered.

**Riley:** No one's home. We should out a BOLO out.

Jane peeked inside and saw a relatively empty house. The records said they've been residing in this home for more than two years.

**Jane:** Hold on. I have to check something with Korsak.

**Riley:** What?

**Jane: **Empty house. Why was the 209A halted?

**Riley:** I asked but she wasn't sure why. We should put a BOLO out first, Amanda could be in the wind now.

**Jane: **Maybe she should. Cmon.

Jane walked to the car. They both went back to the station.

* * *

**Korsak:** Good, you're here. We couldn't reach you.

Jane was walking back to her table when Korsak stopped her.

**Jane: **My phone's broken, remember?

**Korsak: **It is? Anyway, we have a situation down at Sterling. Hostage taking, they're calling us in.

**Jane:** Hold on. The body of Johnny Delgado is still here, right?

**Korsak:** It was checked out an hour ago.

_Shit._ Jane looked at her watch. 11:39. Someone got lucky. An hour ago, they were at Amanda's house. Now, she's more fired up to know what the hell is going on.

**Korsak:** C'mon, Jane.

**Jane: **I'll be right there.

Korsak shook her head. He grabbed his gear, stood up and walked out of the bullpen. Jane went back to her table and started putting the pieces so far of the Johnny Delgado case. Clean records, empty house, and Amanda running away. She's beginning to think this is-

**Riley: **It's almost lunch.

Jane looked up.

**Jane:** Huh?

**Riley: **Your lunch date is in 20 minutes.

**Jane:** Right, right.

Jane still wasn't finished thinking about the case. She's close to something, she can feel it. She needed someone to bounce of ideas to. _Maura._ She stood up and patted Riley on the back.

When Jane peeked inside Maura's office, the blonde's back was to her. She looked more polished that earlier. She readied her smile, took a deep breath and knocked. Maura looked back.

**Jane: **Maura.

Maura turned. She looked like the usual Maura now.

**Maura:** You need something?

Jane came in.

**Jane: **Why do I always have to need something? Can't I just come in and talk to you?

**Maura: **You haven't for the past few days but sure...

_Ouch. _Maura smiled. She gestured to her couch and sat down. Jane nodded and sat down.

**Jane:** Actually, I do need something.

Maura shot Jane a knowing look.

**Jane:** Did you save any DNA for Johnny Delgado? I need to run it through CODIS.

Maura sat up.

**Maura:** No, I didn't. Why do you need to run it?

_Damn._ She needed that for confirmation.

**Maura: **But maybe I can do something.

Maura stood up and went to the Autopsy Room. Jane followed and saw Maura digging through the trash. She pulled a cotton swab that had blood in it.

**Maura: **Everything that we used on him has been sterilized but not this.

She held up the cotton swab. Jane smiled big. Maura put down the cotton swab.

**Maura:** I'll run it through CODIS.

**Jane: **Yes!

Jane jumped at Maura and hugged her. Maura hugged back. They haven't been this close since Monday and Jane missed this. She hugged Maura tighter.

**Maura:** You're welcome, Jane but you're squishing me a bit.

**Jane:** Oh.

Jane broke off the hug. Maura breathe out. She took the cotton swab and prepped it.

**Jane: **You're amazing, you know that right?

**Maura:** I do.

**Jane: **Let's go to lunch, now. Leave the sample. C'mon.

Maura swinged her chair to Jane.

**Maura:** Lunch? I actually have something-

**Jane:** Cancel it, have lunch with me.

_This is it, I'm gonna say it._

**Maura: **I can't cancel, Jane. I made a commitment with someone. I can't just-

**Jane:** C'mon, Maura. Just go to lunch with me, please. Let's go now.

**Maura:** Jane, I'm sorry. I can't.

**Jane:** You're going with Catherine, aren't you? Please Maura, just go to lunch with me. Blow her off.

Maura sighed. She stood up and crossed her arms.

**Maura: **I can't do that. No, I won't do that. I'm not gonna drop everything and be here when you're available. You ignored me for days.

**Jane:** I said I was sorry, Maura. I'm sorry.

_Riley was right._ Jane wanted to take back the last few days and just start again on Monday. If Maura won't come with her, she needs to do something. Something big that will get her to forgive her for being stupid or at least make her forget for the meantime. Jane walked up to Maura. Maura backed away slowly but Jane took her shoulders. Maura looked up to her. Jane smiled down at the blonde.

**Jane: **Maura, I-

**Catherine: **What's happening?

**Jane:** For crying out loud.

Jane put down her hands and backed away from Maura. Catherine came in.

**Catherine:** Are you ready?

Maura looked like she just took her first breath. She had to hold on to the slab railing.

**Maura: **I uh... I'm gonna get my bag.

Maura walked to her office, leaving Jane and Catherine. They both looked at each other. Catherine came closer to Jane.

**Catherine:** Jane, right?

Jane could just nod. She was too angry to formulate sentences.

**Catherine:** Honey, let it go. You lost your chance.

**Jane: **Wh..What?

Jane's hands trembled in anger.

**Catherine:** You might have been friends for five years but we were together in College. Oh, and that's together together. I was her first.

Catherine then winked at Jane.

**Maura:** You ready to go?

Catherine nodded and walked out the door. Maura looked back at Jane.

**Maura: **I'll see you later.

Jane couldn't even nod. Before she could do anything, Maura was out the door. Round 2 goes to Catherine again.

* * *

**Jane:** Korsak, listen to me. There's something here. You gotta let me chase after this.

**Korsak: **Maybe but you were just shot, you should go home.

Jane stormed in the bullpen along side Korsak, Frost and Riley. After what happened at the morgue, Jane went to Sterling. She got shot by one of the hostage takers. She saw that they were about to kill one hostage and she had to do something about it. Jane moved until she reached the side of the building, she jumped to save a pregnant hostage but was shot on the process. Although heroic, the team leader wasn't too happy with Jane's move.

**Jane: **Grazed. Just grazed. I'm fine. Plus, they cleared me.

**Frost: **They actually said you should go to the hospital.

Jane shot down at look at Frost as she sat down.

**Frost: **They did say that.

**Korsak: **Jane, go home. LT would want to talk about what happened, you should be prepared for that.

_Right._ The Lieutenant wasn't too pleased with the last one. Jane sure is gonna get the reaming of her life because she was shot this time, good intentions and all.

**Jane: **I'm okay. Plus, I need to do something about Amanda Delgado.

**Korsak:** Take the day off and go home.

Jane threw her head back and grunted. Frost chuckled at Jane's stubbornness. She looked at the clock. 03:00 pm. Two hours until they're off. _I do need to buy a new phone._

**Korsak: **Jane, go home. That's an order. If it will make you feel at ease, I'll make some calls about the Delgado case.

Jane was okay with that. Atleast Korsak was entertaining the possibility of the case being something more than just a suicide. She stood up from her seat and grabbed her things. Frost nodded.

Jane went to the mall and did some window shopping. It felt weird since she's not really the type to do this kind of things. Maura introduced her to it. She's much rather stay at home and order online. She looked for a phone. As she was picking, she asked the sales lady specifically for a phone than set a ring tone for a certain number.

* * *

**Maura: **Detective Riley.

Riley looked up and saw Maura with wandering eyes.

**Riley: **Can I help you, Dr. Isles?

**Maura: **Do you know where Jane is? Or Detective Korsak and Frost?

Riley looked over and saw empty tables. They were already called in about the shooting. Riley put down her pen and gestured that Maura sit.

**Maura: **I'm fine. I just need to know where they are.

Riley nodded. She noticed the angst in her tone.

**Riley:** Detective Korsak and Frost were called about the shooting that happened earlier. They have been in LT's office for about half an hour now.

**Maura: **Shooting? The hostage taking escalated to shooting? How many were dead? I wasn't called in.

**Riley: **Well, um... Just one was shot. Detective Rizzoli.

Waves of shock ran through Maura's body. _Jane was shot._ She had worry written on her face.

**Maura: **Is she in the hospital? What happened to her?

**Riley:** She was just grazed, Dr. Isles. She's fine. She's fine. You don't need to worry.

Riley's words didn't calm her down. She needed to see Jane now. She needed to know if Jane was really okay. She knew the complications even if it's just a graze. She knew Jane would try to play it down, she might be in shock that she feels fine. She knew too much that it made her brain race and draw up every bit of possibility that can happen. She tried to pace herself.

**Maura: **Where is she, Riley? Where is she?

**Riley: **Dr. Isles, calm down.

Maura whipped out her phone and tried to call Jane. She then realized that her phone was broken.

**Maura: **Where is she, Riley?

**Riley: **I have no idea, Dr. Isles. Korsak asked her to take the rest of the day off. I don't know where she is.

Still racing with every worst case scenario in the book, she blew a gasket over what Riley just said.

**Maura: **How could you not know?! You're together!

Silence. The whole bullpen heard what Maura said. Maura looked down and calmed herself. She took three deep breaths. Riley on the other hand just nodded once and understood Maura's outburst. Maura did sit down.

**Riley:** Jane is fine, Dr. Isles. The paramedics treated her wound. They did advice her to go to the hospital just be sure but it's nothing.

Maura looked at Riley and nodded. She was still calming herself but now it's mixed with embarrassment. She took a deep breath.

**Maura: **I'm sorry about screaming. I don't know what came over me.

**Riley: **That's alright. You were just worried about her. But I don't really know where she is. Most likely she went home.

Maura nodded. She uncrossed her legs and motioned to stand up. Before she stood up, Riley touched her arms. She sat back down and looked at her.

**Riley:** And, Dr. We're not together. I'm not the one she's in love with.

Riley smiled after and patted Maura's arm twice. Maura smiled back and stood up.

* * *

Jane finally decided on a phone. She went with the one the sales lady recommended. She took it out of the store and started fiddling with it. She programmed her Ma's number in and designated a ringtone. She did for the rest of the family and Frost and Korsak. When she programmed Maura's number, she remembered the DNA of Johnny Delgado. She called her up.

**Maura: **Dr. Isles.

**Jane: **Maura, it's Jane.

**Maura: **Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you?

**Jane: **Uhh... at the mall? Why?

**Maura: **You were just shot. What are you doing at the mall?

Jane sighed. Maura's being overly protective again.

**Jane: **I bought a phone, the one I'm using to call you right now. I'm fine, Maura.

**Maura: **I need to take a look at the wound.

**Jane: **Why? You do dead persons. I'm not dead... yet.

**Maura: **That's not funny, Jane.

**Jane: **Hold on, I didn't call to be scolded, Dr. Death. I called about Johnny Delgado. What did the run show?

Jane heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

**Maura: **You need to come see me about that.

_Shit. _Jane knew what that meant. The files are tagged. Jane sighed and started walking to her car. She looked at her phone to see the time. 04:30.

**Jane: **Okay. Korsak asked me to take the rest of the day off so I'm gonna be there at about 6. Can you wait?

Pause from Maura. Jane wished for a yes.

**Maura: **Okay, I'll wait.

Jane ended the call.

* * *

Jane went home and took a bath. After she changed, she drove to the precinct. The drive took her longer than expected due to traffic and she made it into the office 30 minutes late. She ran to the morgue.

**Jane: **Good, you're still here. Sorry, I'm late. It was traffic.

Maura looked up from the papers in her desk and Jane walked in.

**Maura: **That's fine. How are you feeling?

Maura stood up and walked over to Jane. She saw the bandage in Jane's shoulder and touched it.

**Jane: **Ouch! Maura?!

**Maura:** I knew something was wrong. You should go to a hospital.

**Jane:** Well don't kill me before I get there.

**Maura:** Take off your shirt.

Jane moved back a bit.

**Jane: **I'm fine.

**Maura: **I need to look at the wound. Just do it, Jane.

Jane looked at Maura. She wanted to argue with another "I'm fine"

**Maura: **I'm gonna take it off.

Jane pulled her neck line, showing the bandage. She didn't want to take her shirt off. Maura took off the bandage and checked the wound. Jane was getting uncomfortable so she started talking.

**Jane: **So, the files were tagged?

**Maura: **Yes, they were.

**Jane: **A request has to be made, should be signed by you. Okay.

**Maura: **I have to have something concrete to sign that request. Do you have anything?

Unfortunately, it's all speculation. Jane needed the results for something concrete but now that they can't have it, she's got nothing.

**Jane:** Nothing. Anyway, thanks for trying.

**Maura: **Okay, nothing unusual.

Maura closed back up the bandage. Jane arranged her shirt. Maura punched her in the arm.

**Jane: **Ow! Maura, are you really trying to kill me? Why did you do that?

**Maura: **You got in the cross fires again, didn't you? Why do you always do that?

**Jane: **I had to save a hostage, Maura. I saved her life-

**Maura: **So you decided to try and kill yourself? Jane, you may have escaped death a hundred times now but you're still not invincible! Have you even told your mother? Does she know that you almost died today?

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maura's blowing a graze way out of proportion. She didn't like when people talk fast and loud at her because usually she's the one doing that. She tried and tune out Maura's voice while she was looking at her. Maura's tirade slowly decreased in volume until totally mute. She could only see Maura lips move. She smiled at the sight. She felt a punch on her arm again. The pain broke her away from the trance.

**Maura: **Are you even listening to me, Jane? You are not superwo-

Jane grabbed Maura's face, pulled her in and kissed her hard. _Grand gesture, just like in the movies. _Jane acted on instinct. She could spout of the most romantic lines but Catherine could walk in again so she just moved. Jane wanted to kiss Maura and she did.

**Maura: **Stop.

Maura spoke mid kiss. She pushed Jane away.

**Maura: **Did you just kiss me to shut me up?

Jane shook her head and smiled.

**Jane: **I've always wanted to do that.

Jane looked deep into her green eyes, saying all the things that she can't verbalize just yet. She wanted Maura how much she wanted this to happen, how long she waited, but she didn't want to ruin this moment. Jane could almost feel Maura's heartbeat race. Cheeks flushed, Maura bit her lip and smiled. The blonde raised her arms and put it around Jane's neck. Maura inched in and kissed Jane on lips lightly. Jane felt bolts of electricity run through her body. She couldn't wait any longer. She kissed Maura. Harder, kissing her more intently than she had ever kissed anyone in her life. She enveloped her arms around Maura, pulling her even closer that the distance between them finally closed. Surprised, Jane felt Maura kissing back just as hard as she was. Maura's tongue teased Jane's lips and she gladly accepted. Maura gently pushed her tongue inside's Jane's mouth. She explored every corner, tasted everything. Jane moaned to this, her knees buckling. It's taking every bit of strength for her to keep standing up. Slowly, Jane pulled Maura and made their way to the couch. Maura took her shoes off and threw them, she got ahead, sat down on the couch and pulled Jane down. As they comfortable, Maura buried her hands in Jane's hair as the brunette worked her way around the blonde's body. Jane hands trailed down and stopped on Maura's breasts. Jane hesitated touching it at first but Maura's hands helped. Maura's other hand tugged on Jane's hair, she needed to pause for air.

**Jane: **I can't believe I waited until now.

Jane tried to kiss her again but Maura pushed her. She sat up.

**Jane: **What just happened?

**Maura: **This is unfair. I need to go.

She stood up and grabbed her shoes. Jane looked at her confused as she put them on.

**Jane: **What's wrong?

Maura arranged her clothes and grabbed her bag. Jane stood up.

**Maura: **You can't do this to me, Jane. Not now. You can't.

Maura voice trailed off. Her eyes looked heavy, she was about to cry. Jane got closer and tried to comfort her. Maura pushed her away.

**Maura: **I made a move, Jane. I dropped every hint, I even said I-... No. I'm not gonna do this to Catherine. I need to go.

A tear fell. Maura walked out of her office and ran to the elevator. She pushed the up button and got in the elevator. Jane ran for her.

**Jane: **Maura, wait.

Jane stood in front of the elevator.

**Jane: **I'm sorry I waited this long. I'm sorry for being an idiot this whole week. I'm sorry.

Jane took a step to get in the elevator.

**Maura: **Just stop, Jane. Just stop. You are an idiot. Leave me alone.

The elevator closed. Jane stood there, beating herself up for being such an idiot. She shouldn't have waited, she shouldn't have spoke, she should've hurt Maura. _Fuck. _Catherine might been there to win this round but she knew, she lost.

Maura got in the car. She looked at the rear view mirror and fixed her smeared lipstick. She took a deep breath and called someone.

**Maura: **Hey... No, no. I'm fine... Yes... Well, I shed a tear but I'd say it was successful.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey hey hey :) It's been awhile huh? Well, school's over and I'm back to writing. Just a few things, I just took a stab on the procedures in this chapter. I researched but still, there's a big chance I might be wrong. There are also a few references here to a few different shows. I think you'll notice them. Lastly, I promise a happy ending. Spoiler alert. ;) Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome, especially those with constructive criticism. :)_**

* * *

**Jane: **Ma, did you see Maura?

Jane has been finding the blonde for 30 minutes. She checked every place she could be in the office, checked her parking space and even the Dirty Robber. She was nowhere to be found. Jane tried calling her multiple times yesterday and this morning but all was going straight to voice mail. She was getting worried about her. She finally went to cafe to ask her Ma about Maura and what happened yesterday when she went home.

**Angela: **No, sweetheart. Why?

Jane sighed. She didn't like how this is turning up. She's already imagining Maura at home still crying her eyes out because of what happened yesterday.

**Jane:** I need to talk to her. How was she yesterday?

Angela looked over at Jane and looked at her customers, that made Jane more nervous. She waited for the customer to get her sandwich before she stood in front of her mother.

**Jane:** Tell me. What happened to her yesterday?

**Angela:** I don't know, Jane.

**Jane:** You don't know?

**Angela:** I wasn't at her house yesterday.

Puzzled, Jane couldn't speak a word.

**Angela:** I have to tell you something, Jane.

Jane phone buzzed. She reluctantly looked at it. She sighed.

**Jane:** I'm being called in. Tell me quick, Ma. What is it? Is it about Maura?

Angela shook her head. Another customer came in and divided her attention.

**Jane:** I'll be back later.

When Jane came up, she slowly walked to the Lieutenant's office. She cringed. A lot of things were going on her mind and she didn't need another one weighing down on her. She knocked on the door faintly, wishing it will be regarded as something from the street.

**Sean:** Come in!

Jane heart raced. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Sean: **Rizzoli, seat down.

She did as told. Jane was breathing slowly, trying to pace herself.

**Jane:** Sir.

**Sean:** What the hell happened with Dr. Isles yesterday?

Jane panicked. Did her Lieutenant find out about what happened? Office relationships are illegal in the precinct. They could both get fired for this. _Or... what if Maura quit?_

**Jane:** Uhh... Sir... I uh, what happened yesterday was not uh... I can't explain it any more-

**Sean:** You can't explain? Try, Rizzoli. Try and explain why I got a call from the ADA this morning about a request Dr. Isles made, on your case. Explain that.

_Oh, thank God. _Jane breathed out.

**Sean:** Do you seem relieved Rizzoli?

**Jane:** No Sir, no. I'm just- She's still here, good.

The door swung open. Jane looked back and saw a woman come in.

**Sean:** Ms. Decker...

Jane fixated on the woman. Not a lot of people can barge in the Lieutenant's office without as much as sorry for barging in. She was at awe at how much confidence she had.

**Lara:** My apologies, Lieutenant, that was rude. Now, if you could leave the room, I can take it from here.

**Sean:** Rizzoli, this is ADA Lara Decker.

Sean sighed. He stood up from her seat, defeated and got out of the room. The woman continued to walk around the room, checked the place out. After a couple moments, Jane heard heels coming to her. The woman walked over and sat on the Lieutenant's seat. She got comfortable and crossed her hands in front of her. She leaned forward.

**Lara:** I'm sorry for the intrusion. It looked like you two were having quite a discussion. Was it about me?

**Jane:** Yes.

**Lara:** Well then, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I've been alerted about a CODIS search the Chief Medical Examiner made yesterday. Do you know who I'm talking about, Detective?

**Jane:** Johnny Delgado.

**Lara: **That's right. It isn't protocol to run DNAs through CODIS. Do you know why she did?

**Jane:** I asked her too.

**Lara:** The files were tagged, as you know, which means a request has to made by the Chief Medical Examiner for her to see it. I sign off on those request, Detective Rizzoli. Did you happen to know that?

**Jane:** I know that. I know the protocols. I know how to do my job.

The ADA smirked at Jane which off putted her. There's something about her smirked that looked evil.

**Lara: **Detective Rizzoli, if you know how to do your job, can you tell me why Dr. Isles filed a request for those files without probable cause?

_Maura filled the request?_ Jane was shocked.

**Jane:** Uhm.. Ms. Decker, I uh..

Lara zoomed in on Jane. She looked like she was reading her. After, she smiled.

**Lara:** You didn't know she filed the request. How about that?

Jane took a deep breath, which she wasn't able to let out. Breaking protocol isn't Maura's thing. If she admits that she didn't know something, Maura's in trouble of losing her job.

**Jane:** No, I asked her to file the request. I asked her to do me a favor even though I knew there was no probable cause.

**Lara:** Best not lie to me, Detective Rizzoli.

**Jane:** I wanted to tie up loose ends. I have reason to believe that Johnny Delgado's death wasn't a suicide. It was made to look like a suicide because... well, fear is a powerful motivator. I asked her to do that because I wanted to dig a little more into-

Lara raised her hand. It was as if she used magic to stop Jane from speaking.

**Lara:** Your little quest for vengeance needs to stop. You are misguided, Detective Rizzoli. You don't know anything about the case. Every little move you make can endanger someone. Do you understand?

**Jane:** I understand that I was right. Johnny Delgado was killed. It's my duty to know who did this.

**Lara:** Do you not know how to read between the lines?

Jane knew exactly what the ADA was telling her. She knew it the moment she entered the door. What she didn't get was how a small time detective like her rattled the upstairs so much that they went to her to ask her to stop. There's too much people between her and the ADA to pass the message along and yet, she's here. That says something, more than what she's implying.

**Jane: **I know what you mean. I understand it perfectly but I have a duty to the family of Johnny Delgado, not you. I'm not gonna stand down just because you personally came here to stop me.

The ADA chuckled.

**Lara: **Oh, Detective. We could have ended this with me not being the bad guy.

Lara stood up and walked to her. She stopped behind her.

**Lara:** You and Dr. Isles are pretty close right? You know that she likes her job. So how about I don't fire her and you stop with this foolishness?

Jane was disgusted with what she just heard.

**Jane: **Are you actually striking a deal just to get me to drop this?

The ADA leaned in.

**Lara: **I don't do deals, Detective Rizzoli, it's not my thing but this is much bigger than you and Dr. Isles. You're not stupid, you know what I'm talking about.

Jane heard the sounds of heels next. She paced around the room again.

**Lara: **If I hear anything about you and this case, something's just might happen to the people you love the most. You're not that heartless, are you Detective? I'm gonna ask one last time, are we clear?

Jane was proven right about the kill. Some assassin or a gang might've done this. It might be the lack of peace in her life right now that pushed her to go out of her way to get some justice but that threat from Lara, it's not empty. Maura broke the rules. To save her, she's gonna have to stop. _This all started because of the request she made for..._ Jane replayed all the things that happened yesterday. _Something's not right here._

**Lara:** Do we have an understanding, Detective?

Jane could only nod. She's still trying to piece together the puzzle. Jane heard the door knob turn.

**Lara: **You're right, Detective. Fear is a powerful motivator. Have a good day.

Jane got out of the Lieutenant's office immediately. She needed to see Maura. She needed to clear what just happened. Her focus now shifted from what happened yesterday to what just went down a few minutes ago. When she got out of the elevator, she saw through the glass that Maura was sitting at her chair. She walked faster.

**Jane: **Maura, we need to...

Jane noticed that there was someone sitting on the couch. Maura looked at Jane coldly.

**Jane: **Oh, sorry. You have company.

The woman sitting on the couch looked back. Jane's heart stopped for a second when she saw it was Catherine. _Did Maura tell her? _Jane searched for anger in Catherine's face. Although she didn't see any, she remained alert for things that could come flying in her direction.

**Maura: **What is it, Jane?

Jane took a deep breath. Her eyes alternated between Maura and Catherine. She then fixated it on Maura.

**Maura:** Did you need something?

**Jane: **Uhh.. when you have a minute, I would like to talk to you. It's important.

Maura nodded. Jane waited for something as she would usually do. Nothing. She's never seen Maura this cold. Jane just nodded and walked away. Maura watched as she got in the elevator.

**Catherine: **You're cruel.

**Maura: **I told you, placards. A little rain wouldn't hurt also.

**Catherine:** When did you get like this? I don't remember you like this in college.

Maura's phone rang. She smirked to Catherine as she picked it up.

**Maura: **Dr. Isles?... Uh, Lieutenant... Yes, I... Yes. That's not necessary. I'll deal with it. Thank you.

Catherine stood up from the couch and walked to Maura's table and sat on the edge. Maura almost slammed the phone as she hung up.

**Catherine: **What's wrong?

**Maura: **The ADA paid Jane a visit. It's about the request I made on certain files.

**Catherine:** PC not good enough?

**Maura:** There was none.

Catherine's eyes widened. She shook her head after in disapprovement.

**Catherine: **What's the case about?

**Maura:** It's about a suicide but Jane feels like there more to it. Medically, it's a suicide but you know cops. She wanted to dig more about the persons past cause it's unusually clean. Anyway, I can talk to Lara.

Maura got out her phone and dialed. Catherine seemed deep in thought. Before Maura could get her phone up to her ear, Catherine snatched it and ended the call.

**Maura:** What are you doing?

**Catherine: **Lara? Lara Decker?

**Maura:** Yes. Why?

**Catherine:** Okay, listen to me Maura. Lara Decker did not come to Jane as the ADA, she came as the fixer.

Maura shot Catherine a confused look.

**Maura: **Fixer?

**Catherine:** I know Lara. She makes things go away. Stay away from this case, Maura. You know Jane, make her stand down. She will think this has something to do with the Witness Protection Program. It doesn't. Stay away from this.

**Maura: **Jane was right about Johnny Delgado?

Catherine stood up.

**Catherine: **Believe me, you guys wouldn't want to know if she is. I have seen this type of case before. I know what this is. Do as I say, Maura.

**Maura:** Why?

**Catherine: **Johnny Delgado is not in the Witness Protection Program, he's a government cover up.

Jane kept clicking a retractable pen as she was waiting for Maura to go up. Every time the elevator opens she would stretch her neck out, hoping to see the blonde hop out. She was a nervous wreck, not her usual cool demeanor.

**Korsak:** Rizzoli, Frost. We have a murder, C'mon.

The statement of Korsak was barely audible to Jane. She looked at Korsak and Frost who started to move and she couldn't even lift a finger.

**Korsak: **Jane, did you hear me?

Korsak's voice got clearer and she suddenly became alerted.

**Jane:** Yes, yes, I did but um... Can I come with Maura instead? We need to... I need to...

**Korsak:** Jane, now.

The sternness in his voice made Jane stood up. She picked up her things and went with them.

The drive to the crime scene wasn't a long one but it felt like forever with her. She was driving at the considerably fast speed but everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Jane was in her head the whole time, full of questions. Why did Maura make a request for those files? Why did she break protocol? Why did she make her come back when she doesn't have to? Why was Catherine in her office earlier? _What should I do to get Maura not to be mad at me at at least?_

As Jane walked to meet the dead body, she still couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. She knew she have to and she tried to shake it off at the mean time. She nodded to the officer on the seen as he lifted the police line. When she saw the spatters of blood, she forgot about everything else.

**Jane:** This is brutal.

**Frost:** Yeah.

**Jane:** She looks to be about 17...18? Do we have a name already?

**Frost:** Uni told me her name's Alexandria Stinson, 17. I'm getting background information now. Frost continued to type in the tablet that he brought. Jane crouched down and looked intently on the wounds. She recognized the pattern.

**Jane: **A bowie did this. Does this look like a bowie knife to you, Frost?

**Frost:** It does, yeah.

Jane stood up and looked at the surrounding. It was a lavish house, in a good neighborhood. She turned to Frost.

**Jane:** Where are her parents?

**Korsak: **Maid said they are vacationing at Greece.

**Jane: **They left a 17 year old girl alone in this house? She must have had a party.

**Korsak: **She did. The maid confirmed there was a party here two days ago.

Frost handed Jane the tablet.

**Frost: **Information about the girl.

Jane read the sheet and saw that the girl was not much of a hell raiser. She's gotten straight As since she was in diapers. She also has tons of awards for good behavior. She read more through the sheet and found where she would start.

**Jane: **Let's start with this guy, Max Hobbes. She has a restraining order on him.

Jane handed back the tablet to Frost.

**Frost: **I'll have him picked up.

**Jane: **Great. I'll talk to the parents when we get back to the precinct.

Jane gestured for a uni to come to her.

**Jane: **Can you get the plates on the gate?

The uni nodded and was on his way. Jane looked at the body again. Korsak moved to her side.

**Korsak: **She's too young for this.

**Jane: **They always are. Hey, do this look familiar to you? I feel like I've seen this before.

Korsak zoomed in on the body.

**Korsak:** The wounds does remind me of The Triad. This is their MO.

**Jane:** Rich girl, wealthy neighborhood, bowie knife-

**Maura:** I'll determine the weapon back at the morgue. Please don't make any guesses.

Jane looked back and saw Maura putting on her gloves. She watched as she looked at the wounds. Maura looked at the spatter and under the body. Jane was bubbling the whole time she was watching Maura. She lost her focus on the case and could only think about what has happened yesterday and this morning.

**Jane:** Maura, can we talk?

Maura didn't even flinch on what Jane said, she continued to do her job.

**Jane:** Maura, I'm serious. We need to talk.

A uni came up to Jane and handed her a log book.

**Jane:** Thanks. Maura, are you even listening to me?

**Korsak:** Jane, can you look at this?

Korsak hollered from the bushes near the back entrance. Jane looked at Korsak who was kneeling on the ground.

**Jane: **Yeah, hold on.

Maura stood up and dusted off her skirt.

**Jane:** Maura, we need to talk. This is serious. I need to tell you something.

Maura turned to Jane and smiled. Her smiled mocked Jane. She then walked past her. Jane caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Maura stopped.

**Jane:** We need to talk.

**Maura: **Let go of me, Jane.

That only made Jane hold on to her tighter. Maura yanked her hand.

**Jane: **We need to talk, Maura. I'm dead serious.

Maura didn't say a word and walked away instead. Jane wanted to go after her but she heard Korsak calling for her. She watched as Maura got into her car and drove away.

**Korsak: **Didn't you hear me, Jane? What's wrong with you?

Jane looked back to see a fuming Korsak. She left the body unattended and didn't look at what Korsak told her too.

**Jane: **Sorry. What did you want me to see?

**Korsak: **Jane, can you please focus?

**Jane: **Yeah, yeah. I'm good sorry.

**Korsak:** C'mon.

Jane and Korsak walked to the back entrance. Jane saw the footprint near on the flower beds.

**Riley:** Detective Rizzoli, Sergeant. Sorry, I had to finish somethings at the office.

Korsak nodded to a huffing Riley who clearly just ran her way to the crime scene.

**Korsak:** Can you ask one of forensics for a cast?

**Riley: **Yes.

While Riley went off on her way, Jane was again thinking about Maura. She was in her head again with the questions that has been nagging her. She was silently cursing Maura and herself at the same time. She was getting anxious about everything and needed to pace herself again for the nth time this week. Jane shook her head. _Fuck you, Maura. Fuck you for making me this crazy._

**Korsak:** Jane!

**Riley:** Sergeant, here's Adam to do the... what happened to the shoe print?

**Korsak:** Jane?

Jane looked down and saw that she had stomped on the shoe print. She lifted her foot immediately and saw that the shoe print was destroyed.

**Jane: **Fuck. I'm sorry, Korsak. I'm so sorry.

**Korsak:** Please, Jane. Go help Frost, please.

**Jane: **God, I'm so sorry, Korsak.

Korsak looked up and let out a loud sigh. It was obvious that he was holding in his anger.

**Korsak:** Please go help Frost. Riley, come with me.

Since Frost had already gone back to the office, Jane had no choice but to go back too. She was met by Frost on the parking lot.

**Frost: **Max Hobbes is here. He brought a lawyer though so I don't think we can get out anything out of him.

**Jane:** That fast? Wow. No problem, I'll shake him down.

**Frost:** Actually, Korsak called me and wanted to tell you something.

Jane leaned on her car.

**Jane: **I said I was sorry about the print. Trust me, we're gonna catch this guy.

**Frost: **What's wrong with you and Dr. Isles?

_Good God, does it ever stop?!_

**Jane: **Frost, Maura and I are fine.

**Frost:** It doesn't seem like it. Anyway, I.R. Number 4.

Frost handed her a folder.

**Frost: **There's everything you need to know about Max Hobbes.

**Jane:** Thanks.

Jane read the brief while she was making her way to the room. When Jane came in the room, she didn't see Max Hobbes and his lawyer.

**Jane:** Maura?

Maura looked back and shot Jane a confused look. Jane heard the door behind her shut followed by a sound of a lock.

* * *

_**Just a few chapters left, I hope you'll stick around for them.**_


End file.
